Falling in love
by Hecate-san
Summary: Hasta hace poco Harry la veía como un amigo más,sí un amigo,no amiga…como un “parce” del alma,al q se le contaba todo…pero ese día…ya no lo era su si no q se había transformado en una niña…en una mujer.Ahora estaba seguro de algo,Herms le gustaba,y mucho
1. Una tarde extraña

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de Warner Bros.**

**Los nombres de productos conocidos o famosos son Marcas Registradas. Yo no obtengo ningún lucro por nombrarlos en mi fanfiction. **

**Hecate-san **

**- **

**FALLING IN LOVE**

**CAPITULO 1**

**UNA TARDE EXTRAÑA**

La última semana había estado recordando todo lo que había pasado el curso anterior, con Voldemort, sus acciones, la forma en que podía sentir lo que él sentía, pero sobre todas las cosas lo que había sucedido entre Cho Chang y él. Había sido una linda experiencia pero… se dio cuenta que lo que sentía por ella era solo una atracción, que vivió con ella una relación pasajera, y que ella había significado más para él un amor platónico de adolescente que cualquier otra cosa; se había dado cuenta que aunque Cho Chang era una de las mujeres más atractivas del Colegio Hogwarts, todavía era muy niña en su comportamiento y en la madurez de sus actos, eso no quería decir que él fuera el más maduro de todos, pero le había chocado de sobremanera la forma como ella lo había celado con Hermione en el día de San Valentín. Cho y todo el mundo en el colegio sabía que Hermione era su mejor amiga desde el primer año en Hogwarts, así que ella no tenía ningún motivo para ponerse celosa, además, y lo que era más importante, en ningún momento habían determinado entre ellos dos que iban a ser novios o algo por el estilo; se habían besado, sí, pero eso no daba lugar a que habían iniciado una relación seria. Estaba sumido en estos pensamientos cuando su tía lo interrumpió.

- Harry, tienes una llamada de la registraduría- dijo su tía y le pasó el teléfono. Harry igual de extrañado como su ella lo estaba, tomo él teléfono.

-Sí, diga- contestó Harry

Hola Harry, soy Hermione. Es la única forma en la que te pasarían al teléfono- dijo la chica – ¿Como la has pasado?

-Bien, como siempre, arreglando el desorden de esta casa - dijo en un susurro.

Te tengo una mejor propuesta – habló Hermione – arréglate que ya voy para allá.

¿Cómo dices? – Se sorprendió el chico

Te tengo un plan buenísimo, nos vemos en una hora – y colgó.

Harry extrañado, colgó el teléfono, su tía había estado siguiendo cada uno de los movimientos de Harry. – ¿Para que te necesitaban de la registraduría- le preguntó su tía.

Necesitan que lleve unos papeles ya que no tengo los documentos de ciudadanía actualizados, debo llevarlos lo más pronto posible – mintió Harry, y procedió a subir a su cuarto.

La llamada que había recibido de Hermione era muy extraña, pero igual deseaba salir de ese encierro a pesar de las palabras que Dumbledore le había dicho al final del curso sobre lo protegido que estaría en casa de sus tíos. Entró a su cuarto buscó ropa limpia – la mejor que tenía – y se fue al baño a darse una ducha. Luego de un relajante baño, se vistió y se organizó lo mejor que pudo, ya que la ropa que tenía, heredada de su primo no ayudaba en lo absoluto; luego de estar listo se sentó a esperar y a pensar sobre lo extraño que era todo lo que sucedía en este momento. Igual le sorprendía que Ron, su mejor amigo no estuviera presente, ya que también era el mejor amigo de Hermione, además porque Harry pensaba que entre ellos dos podía haber algo serio. Harry notaba en las miradas de su amigo, que tan "tragado", estaba de su amiga, pero lo mismo no podía decir de ella, quien siempre había sido muy seria en esto, y quien tampoco había hablado de esto con ninguno de los dos o con alguien, ya que no tenía amigas mujeres, que él supiera, además ella nunca había dado muestras de que le gustara alguien, eso sí, dejando a un lado a Víctor Krum, al que Harry suponía era sólo un amigo, como lo eran él y Ron. Al cabo de un rato sonó el timbre de la casa, se levantó sobresaltado de la cama, y bajó apresurado las escaleras. Su primo Dudley había abierto la puerta y estaba sorprendido al ver aquella chica que preguntaba por Harry Potter. Harry caminó hacia la puerta muy sonriente.

Hola Hermione – saludó Harry.

�¡Hola! – Hermione se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry ¿Preparado?

Harry realmente sorprendido por lo que acababa de ocurrir miró a su primo quien también le miraba de forma extraña. Sí… creo – respondió el chico

Entonces vamos - dijo Hermione, quien lo tomó de la mano y llevó fuera de la casa.

¿A donde vamos? – preguntó Harry, mientras observaba lo linda que se veía Hermione en ropa de muggle, ya no se veía como una niña, sino más bien como una joven, hermosa y un cuerpo perfectamente moldeado; incluso sus dientes se veían muy bien, no tan grandes como cuando era niña, ya que ella se sentía acomplejada por el tamaño de ellos. Igual su pelo, lo tenía cogido de una forma que hacía que su cara reluciera y se viera aún más hermosa.

Quiero llevarte a un lugar donde te distraigas, te relajes y no pienses en nada del mundo mágico... Te voy a llevar a un centro comercial, además porque necesitas ropa decente urgentemente – sonrió Hermione mientras lo miraba de pies a cabeza – Descubrí que en Gringotts cambian dinero muggle por galeones y viceversa, así que primero vamos a ir al Callejón Diagon a cambiar un poco del dinero que te dejaron tus papás por dinero muggle – replicó Hermione. Ella se dirigió a un automóvil, un BMW M3 abrió el carro y se subió, Harry se quedó mirando aún más sorprendido.

¡Vamos Harry, que esperas para subirte! – le gritó Hermione desde el auto. Harry caminó y se subió. Miró por la ventana y se dio cuenta que su primo y su tía lo miraban muy sorprendidos desde la puerta de la casa, pero aún más sorprendido se encontraba Harry.

¿Y este carro de quien es? – Preguntó Harry extrañado.

Me lo regalaron mis papás por mi cumpleaños y por haber sido elegido prefecta – respondió la chica mientras encendía el automóvil. Comenzó a conducir – ¿Qué música quieres escuchar, es una de las cosas que más extraño del mundo muggle Harry, la música y la tecnología.

No sé… realmente no escucho mucha música, solo lo que escucha mi primo… mejor escoge tú – dijo Harry, sin comprender todavía lo que pasaba. Hermione comenzó a buscar música y puso una donde daban música muy variada. – ¿Te gusta esta emisora? – preguntó Hermione

– Sí, está bien – respondió Harry

Llegaron al callejón Diagon y entraron. Fueron directamente al banco y Harry solicitó sacar dinero mágico.

Cuando haces el cambio a dinero muggle, es mas lo que te dan, es decir, por un peso, equivale a 5 libras – Le aclaró Hermione a Harry.

Eso me parece excelente – comentó Harry.

Luego de recibir su dinero mágico, cambió parte de este dinero por dinero muggle. Salieron de nuevo de el callejón Diagon y se dirigieron al centro comercial. Cuando llegaron, parquearon y subieron a la planta principal.

Primero vamos a ir a buscarte un poco de ropa – dijo Hermione. Así que lo arrastró hasta una tienda de GAP y comenzó a sacar ropa para que él se midiera. Tomó varios jeans, varias camisetas, camisas, busos y chaquetas. Harry se medía la ropa, y Hermione le iba comentando como le quedaba. Luego de medirse toda la ropa, compraron unas cinco prendas de camisas/camisetas, y jeans con sus respectivos buzos y chaquetas.

Ahora vamos a TOMMY – le dijo Hermione. Fueron a la tienda de Tommy y también compraron unas dos prendas de allí, unas gorras, medias y dos pares de tennis.

Esto es demasiado Hermione – dijo Harry asustado. Nunca había tenido tanta ropa nueva en mi vida, en realidad nunca he tenido ropa muggle nueva.

Y por último vamos a Levi's. Sólo lo último en ropa porque quiero que compres ropa interior, pijamas y por lo menos otro par de tennis y dos pares de zapatos buenos, realmente los necesitas – Le dijo Hermione en forma autoritaria.

Cuando llegaron a Levi's, Harry le pidió a Hermione que escogiera algo para ella. – Harry no tienes por que darme nada, te acompaño con mucho gusto – le dijo ella apenada.

Sólo quiero darte algo de agradecimiento, Hermione – repuso Harry. Ella escogió un jean y una blusa.

Luego fueron a Puma y a Nike, y a almacenes de calzado mas formal para comprar el resto de la ropa.

- Quiero que te cambies esa ropa fea y vieja que traes puesta por una de la que te acabas de comprar – Le dijo Hermione a Harry. El fue a uno de los baños del centro comercial y se cambió. - Mucho mejor Harry, te ves muy bien así – Dijo Hermione cuando Harry salió de uno de los baños cambiado. – Ahora vamos a comprar ropa interior – Le sugirió Hermione. Se dirigieron a una tienda y Hermione le llenó a Harry las manos de boxers, camisillas, y medias para que él comprara.

Luego de realizar todas esas compras, fueron a la plazoleta de comidas del centro comercial, y pidieron pizza en PIZZ HUT.

¿Cómo la has pasado hasta ahora? – preguntó Hermione mientras terminaba de tomar un poco de soda.

La he pasado de maravilla Hermy, gracias – dijo Harry, extrañado de haberle dicho así a su amiga – La verdad nunca me imaginé verme comprando ropa contigo… y con nadie; me siento muy bien, la verdad.

Me alegra, además quería que te distrajeras un poco; con todo lo que ha pasado todo este tiempo, sobre todo este último año con Voldemort... La verdad quería salir contigo desde hacía mucho tiempo para que te relajaras, pero como no éramos tan mayores como lo somos ahora, y aprovechando que tenemos como transportarnos… - Hermione mordió otro pedazo de pizza.

Harry se quedó mirando a Hermione y no dijo nada. Veía algo distinto en su rostro. Tal vez eran sus ojos los cuales eran más relucientes, su voz era mucho más suave que cuando hablaba con él y Ron. Harry siguió comiendo pizza, mientras la seguía observando detenidamente.

¿Qué me miras tanto? – dijo Hermione cuando terminó de comer la pizza.

No, sólo estaba pensando – mintió Harry – que nadie había hecho algo así por mí – y terminó su gaseosa.

Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos ya Harry, son casi las 8:00 p.m. y en casa de tus tíos ya deben estar extrañados, por no decir preocupados por que lo dudo – dijo Hermione y sonrió.

Sí, es verdad – también sonrió– Vamos entonces. Se levantaron de la mesa y cogieron todos los paquetes con las cosas que Harry había comprado. Fueron al parqueadero por el carro y salieron a la casa de los tíos de Harry. Cuando llegaron, Hermione estacionó su carro.

Te ayudaré a llevar los paquetes hasta tu cuarto si tus tíos lo permiten, son demasiados- dijo Hermione – ¿Por qué me miras así?

¿No te da susto que mi tío o mi tía digan algo sobre ti? – preguntó Harry extrañado.

No¿porque te voy a acompañar, o porque te saqué de su casa para que pasaras un momento agradable o porque voy a entrar en su casa y en tu cuarto?. Ya he recibido muchos insultos y burlas en mi vida, no pasará nada si escucho uno más. – dijo Hermione muy segura de las palabras que acababan de pronunciar.

Fueron hasta la casa, y cuando Harry iba a tocar el timbre, abrió su primo Dudley, quien lo miraba sorprendido por la ropa que llevaba puesta, y sobre todo por los paquetes que traía en la mano.

¿Cómo vas? – saludó Harry y entró en la casa seguida de Hermione.

Hola Dudley – saludó Hermione.

... Ho ...Hola ... – Saludó Dudley a Hermione realmente extrañado de que Hermione supiera su nombre.

Ah! Dudley, te presento a mi amiga Hermione; Hermione ya conoces a mi primo Dudley – dijo Harry mientras Hermione le sonreía a Dudley, pero una sonrisa burlona. En ese momento salió de la cocina Tía Petunia acompañada de Tío Vernon. – Tía Petunia, tío Vernon, les presento a mi amiga Hermione, tía tu ya la vista hoy en la tarde – permiso voy a mi cuarto a dejar estos paquetes. Hermione, ven conmigo.

Buenas noches, y permiso – Dijo Hermione mientras salía detrás de Harry hacia su cuarto. – Se han quedado realmente sorprendidos al verme – continuó diciendo Hermione mientras Harry abría la puerta de su habitación.

- Pasa, perdona por el desorden, mi cuarto realmente no tiene muchas comodidades – Habló Harry mientras descargaba todos los paquetes en su cama y recibía los que Hermione tenía en sus manos. Habia rozado sin querer las manos de ella y las sintió suaves y cálidas, pero apartó las suyas inmediatamente, sonrojado.

No tienes nada en tu habitación. Ni decoraciones, ni televisor, radio, teléfono, computador... por eso es que tu vida es tan aburrida aquí Harry. Yo sin todo esto también viviría harta en mi casa, por eso es que te digo que de las cosas que más extraño del mundo muggle es la tecnología que manejan... – Ella miró su reloj ¡Mira la hora que es! Mis padres ya deben estar preocupados es mejor que me vaya ya a mi casa.

Te acompaño hasta la puerta – dijo Harry siguiéndola.

Bueno, Harry, pasé un muy buen rato contigo esta tarde – Le dijo cuando llegaron hasta la puerta, lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Harry sorprendido correspondió a su abrazo. – Señor y señora Dursley, hasta luego, que pasen buena noche; adiós Dudley. Hasta mañana Harry, que descanses.

Tú también Hermione, ten cuidado en el camino – Le dijo Harry.


	2. Agradable compañía

Los nombres o lugares mencionados en este fic son propiedad de J K Rowling y la Warner, igual otros nombres de marcas que les parezcan conocidas son marcas registradas (valga la redundancia)

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPITULO 2**

**AGRADABLE COMPAÑIA**

Luego que Hermione se fuera, Harry cerró la puerta de la casa, y cuando giró para dirigirse a su cuarto, sus tíos y su primo lo miraban extrañados.

- ¿No van a decir nada sobre Hermione? – preguntó Harry.

- ¿De dónde la conociste? – Preguntó Tío Vernon

- Es mi compañera en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y Hechicería, lo es desde que estoy en primer año.

- Mientes – respondió tia Petunia.- Ella no es como esos seres... los pelirrojos

- Los Wesley, y no so seres, son magos como yo – Recalcó Harry.

- Ella... se viste como nosotros, se comporta como nosotros, tiene carro y maneja como nosotros – Dijo tío Vernon

- Piensen lo que quieran – dijo Harry – Pero en parte ustedes tienen razón, ella también es muggle, en cierta forma, como ustedes y... – Pensaba decir como yo, pero aunque él era un mago, al fin de cuentas él también era parte muggle porque había pasado muchos años, viviendo como tal. Se dirigió a su cuarto, cerró la puerta y comenzó a desempacar la ropa y los zapatos que había comprado en compañía de su amiga. La ropa la colgó y la puso en el closet, no sin antes sacar todos los juguetes, televisores, video cámaras, reproductores de videos y otras cosas que su primo había dañado cuando era niño. Luego se dirigió a la cocina y cogió varias bolsas para meter toda esa basura. Subió de nuevo a su habitación y guardó todos esos artículos inservibles en las bolsas. Luego bajó de nuevo con ellas y las depositó en la caneca de la basura, por supuesto. Volvió a su cuarto y terminó de guardar toda su ropa en el closet incluida las túnicas y los uniformes de Hogwarts.

Cuando hubo terminado, se cambió la ropa que llevaba puesta por una de sus pijamas, fue al baño, se cepilló los dientes, se lavó la cara y volvió a su habitación para disponerse a acostarse a dormir. En ese instante llegó su primo Dudley.

- ¿Qué necesitas? – preguntó Harry.

- En serio, dime de dónde conoces a Hermione – Le dijo su primo.

- No me creen, ella es una bruja y estudia conmigo en el colegio Hogwarts – Respondió Harry.

- ¿Pero como es que se comporta como una persona normal? – Preguntó de nuevo Dudley.

- Porque sus padres son normales, como tú y tus padres. Ahora si me permites me voy a dormir – Dijo Harry en forma agresiva.

- ¿Tienes su teléfono? – Preguntó Dudley

- ¿Disculpa? – Preguntó en forma aun más agresiva – Y si lo tuviera no te lo daría. ¿La vas a llamar para tratarla como me tratas a mí? ¿O para humillarla porque no es una persona normal? Ni sueñes. Ahora, retírate de la habitación. – Le gritó Harry, quien estaba sorprendido por la forma tan delicada como su primo lo estaba tratando. Realmente todos los sucesos del día habían sido extraños, y llegó a imaginar que de pronto todo lo que estaba viviendo era solo un sueño. Su primo se retiró de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él, y Harry se acostó a dormir, pensó que iba a tener insomnio, pero no fue así sino que inmediatamente puso su cabeza en la almohada se quedó profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se levantó temprano, ya acostumbrado a madrugar en el colegio. Se dio un baño, se puso ropa vieja para ayudarle a su tía a arreglar la casa, la cual era una costumbre ya adquirida a lo largo de todos los años que había vivido en esa casa. Bajó, tomo el poco y desagradable desayuno que su tía le había preparado de mala gana, comió rápido y comenzó a arreglar el primer piso. Ese día se sentía muy contento, y estaba haciendo las cosas con esmero. Su tía y su primo no hacían más que mirarlo, pero a Harry eso no le importaba. Tardó toda la mañana en arreglar la casa y dejarla reluciente, igualmente, gastó mucho más tiempo en limpiar su cuarto y dejarlo totalmente ordenado, incluso le dio un nuevo lugar a la jaula de Hedwit, su lechuza mensajera, en un lugar donde no estorbara tanto en su cuarto. El mismo Harry estaba sorprendido de la forma en la que había actuado, pero luego llegó a la conclusión de que había sido Hermione la que había impulsado a realizar toda esta labor, ya que realmente se había sentido avergonzado con su amiga en el momento en que ella había entrado al cuarto y lo había encontrado en las malas condiciones en que lo había visto. Cuando por fin hubo terminado su labor, fue y se bañó de nuevo, no quería oler a sudor. Luego de haberse organizado de nuevo, con una de las prendas nuevas, se acostó en su cama a leer sobre el libro de quidditch que Hermione le había dado unos años atrás. Estaba muy concentrado leyendo cuando su primo Dudley se acercó a él.

- Tienes una llamada de Hermione, Harry – Dijo Dudley

- Harry bajó corriendo las escaleras y fue a la sala. Hola, Hermione – Contestó Harry – ¿Como te fue ayer camino a tu casa?

- Muy bien, Harry, sin ningún contratiempo.

- ¿Y a ti como te fue con tus familiares? – Preguntó Hermione

- Les agradaste, sobretodo a mi primo – Dijo Harry secamente.

- Si, de eso me acabo de dar cuenta, me pidió mi número telefónico - Dijo Hermione alegremente.

- ¿Y se lo diste? – Dijo Harry sorprendido.

- ¡¡Claro!! Es la única forma en la que no te tratará mal, Harry. No me gusta que te traten mal. Además, es para demostrarle también a tu familia que los magos y las brujas no somos seres extraños – Replicó Hermione.

- Pero tú nunca me has dado tu número a mi – Dijo Harry enfadado.

- Tú nunca me lo has pedido Harry. Entonces anota – Hermione, le dio su número de teléfono – Para que me llames cuando me necesites. Pero no te llamaba para eso, tengo un plan buenísimo para esta tarde. ¿Estás arreglado?

- Sí, estoy estrenando algo de lo que compramos ayer, ¿por qué?, ¿A dónde vamos?- Preguntó Harry

- En quince minutos estoy en la casa de tus tíos – Hermione cuelga.

Harry tambien cuelga y se queda esperando a que Hermione llegara a la casa de sus tíos. Al cabo de varios minutos llegó Hermione, vestida igual de bien como el día anterior. En esa ocasión fue tía Petunia la que abrió la puerta.

- Buenas tardes, señora Dursley. ¿Se encuentra Harry? – Preguntó Hermione

- Buenas tardes Hermione – Dijo tía Petunia cortésmente – Pasa.

Dudley, había bajado corriendo las escalas deprisa y jadeaba mientras saludaba a Hermione. Ella lo saludó de forma cortés pero a la vez indiferente y se dirigió a Harry, a quien saludó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Bueno Harry, es mejor que nos apuremos, para que la tarde nos rinda. – Se apresuró a decir Hermione. Hasta luego señora Dursley, adiós Dudley, que pasen buena tarde.

- Harry y Hermione salieron de la casa y se subieron al carro de ella.

¿Y hoy donde me vas a llevar? – Preguntó Harry.

- Bueno, primero debemos ir a comprar otras cosas para ti. Y luego vamos a cine, hay una película nueva, que quiero ver, y yo sé que si invito a Ron o a Ginny, se mueren del susto al ver la pantalla. – Le contestó Hermione.

Hermione condujo hasta el callejón Diagon, donde fueron a un almacén especializado en quidditch. Hizo que Harry comprara varios afiches y souvenirs de este deporte para que colgara en su cuarto, y luego se dirigieron a un centro comercial donde compró portarretratos para que pusiera fotos de sus padres, de sus amigos, y de él. También le obligó prácticamente a que comprara implementos de aseo personal como desodorante, loción perfumada para el cuerpo, cremas para afeitar y luego de la afeitada, entre otros. Luego se dirigieron a la sala de cine del centro comercial y vieron una película de la cartelera de estreno. Cuando salieron del cine fueron a comer helado y después Hermione lo llevó de nuevo a casa de sus tíos.

- Hasta mañana Hermione, y gracias por todo – Dijo Harry y luego le besó en la mejilla.

- Hasta mañana Harry, que descanses – Respondío Hermione – Que pases buena noche.

Los días que pasaron a los dos anteriores fueron muy similares. Hermione iba todas las tardes por Harry, salían a conocer lugares de la ciudad que Harry no tenía ni idea que existían, iban a cine, a tomar algo en algún café o pizzería, o cualquier establecimiento de comidas rápidas. Hermione también hizo que Harry comprara para él un televisor de plasma para colgar en la pared, un teatro en casa, un teléfono para que pudieran conversar. Harrry todavía no había tenido tiempo de desempacar nada de todo lo que había comprado, porque Hermione ocupaba todo su tiempo libre y por la noche llegaba demasiado cansado como para ponerse a organizar todo su desorden. Harry había olvidado por completo tachar los días que faltaban para regresar a Hogwarts y cursar sus sexto grado, y también había olvidado que pronto cumpliría 16 años, ya que había pasado momentos muy agradables al lado de su amiga; es más, la relación con sus tíos y su primo se había vuelto menos tensa desde que Hermione frecuentaba la casa de sus familiares.

Una tarde, como las otras Hermione fue a su casa, y no decidieron salir para organizar todos los electrodomésticos que había comprado en días anteriores. Harry también había dispuesto de una pequeña biblioteca que su primo nunca había utilizado para poner en ella los libros del colegio, el mini componente para escuchar música, el home theater, y en ese momento estaba colgando con ayuda de su amiga el televisor encima de la pequeña biblioteca.

- Harry, en dos días me iré con mis padres a Portugal – Dijo Hermione un poco seria.

- ¿Te vas a ir a vivir? – preguntó Harry temeroso.

- No, tonto... sólo me voy a pasear por dos semanas. ¿Cómo crees que me iría, sin terminar de estudiar? Además... no me gustaría dejarte a ti con todo lo que pasa en este momento, claro que a Ron tampoco – Dijo Hermione – Además quiero estár aquí para tu cumpleaños que a propósito es mañana.

- Llegué a asustarme por un momento – dijo Harry un poco triste – ¿Así está bien el televisor? – Preguntó Harry tratando de cambiar de tema.

- Sï, esta derecho – dijo Hermione alejándose un poco para ver mejor.

- Listo – continuó Harry bajándose de unas pequeñas escalas que utilizó para instalar el T.V.

- Probemos como funciona – Dijo Hermione tomando el control del televisor y encendiéndolo, luego se sentó en una de las sillas de la pequeña sala que Harry tenía en su cuarto para pasar los canales – Maravilloso, ahora te ves un poco más civilizado – sonrío la chica.

- Sï... me veo como un chico normal, tal como dirían mis tíos.

Al día siguiente, Pigwidgeon lo despertó a picotazos, ya que llevaba en su pata un gran paquete y el cual ya le estorbaba. Harry se apresuró a quitárselo. Cuando lo abrió recordó que era el día de su cumpleaños. El paquete había sido enviado por su gran amigo Ron y su familia. Contenía una carta larguísima de su amigo felicitándolo por su cumpleaños, entre otros regalos que le había enviado el resto de la familia Wesley. Luego fue a darse un baño, desayunó, ayudó a su tía a arreglar la casa, como todos los días mientras su primo se dedicaba a ver televisión. Al medio día ya había terminado sus quehaceres y desde luego ninguno de sus familiares se acordaba que era el día de su cumpleaños, o por lo menos no querían acordarse. Luego de haberse arreglado recibió la llamada de Hermione Granger.

- Ya salgo para allá. Nos vamos para donde los Wesley – Le dijo apurada. Luego colgó y al cabo de quince minutos llegó. Tocó el timbre de la casa de los Dudley. Harry abrió la puerta y ella se le tiró encima dándole un abrazo muy fuerte. - ¡Feliz cumpleaños Harry! – le de forma que todos en la casa escucharan, y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla – Voy a dejar mi auto aquí estacionado, porque tu y yo nos vamos en tren, mira – le dijo entregándole un pequeño paquete – espero que te guste – Harry abrió el paquete y descubrió que era una gorra de béisbol de los Red Sox de Boston.

- No debiste... – Le dijo Harry.

- póntela – dijo la chica muy entusiasmada.

- Gracias – dijo Harry y se puso la gorra inmediatamente. Luego salieron de la casa y tomaron el autobús que los llevaba a la estación de tren para ir a la casa de los Wesley. El viaje demoraba una hora más o menos. Ron los estaba esperando en la estación para llevarlos a la Madriguera. Allí los gemelos, Ginny y la señora Wesley lo esperaban sonrientes.

- Feliz cumpleaños cariño – le dijo la señora Wesley mientras le daba un abrazote acompañado de un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Fred y George tambien lo felicitaron, igualmente Ginny, quien se puso colorada con tan solo mirarlo a los ojos y acercarse a él a darle un beso de felicitación en la mejilla.

En la casa de los Wesley, Harry pasó un momento muy agradable al lado de todos ellos, ya que él los consideraba su familia. Comió torta hecha por la señora Wesley, además de otros alimentos que ella había preparado para celebrar la ocasión.

Ya en la tarde Harry volvió con Hermione a la ciudad.

- Harry, espero que hayas pasado un día muy agradable – Dijo Hermione, mientras abría la puerta del auto para ir a su casa.

- Sï, siempre la he pasado muy bien al lado de todos ustedes – Dijo Harry

- Bueno, ya es hora de irme – dijo Hermione – cuídate por favor, prométemelo – en tono preocupado, mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo.

- Lo prometo, pero también prométeme tu que la vas a pasar muy bien, y no te vas a preocupar por nada, dedícate a disfrutar, y llámame inmediatamente llegues de tu viaje. – dijo Harry correspondiendo al abrazo de Hermione.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, espero que le haya gustado estos dos primeros capítulos. El fic todavía es muy soso y lento pero se irá poniendo mejor a medida que avance en los capítulos.

Espero pues reviews de los que están leyendo este fic… y de antemano gracias.


	3. Se fortalece la amistad

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símobolos y elementos relacionados son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de Warner Bros.**

**Los nombres de productos conocidos o famosos son Marcas Registradas. Yo no obtengo ningún lucro por nombrarlos en mi fic.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPITULO 3**

**SE FORTALECE LA AMISTAD**

Cuando Ron despertó ese día se dio cuenta que la lechuza de su amigo Harry estaba esperándolo para entregarle una nota que Harry le había enviado.

_- Te espero a las doce en la estación de tren de Londres. No almuerces que te voy a invitar a almorzar. Nos vemos. Harry._

A las doce de ese día, Harry estaba esperando a su gran amigo Ron, cuando llegó el tren, el pelirrojo bajó de él y se dirigió donde se encontraba Harry.

Hola Harry – dijo el pelirrojo

Hola Ron, ¿cómo fue el viaje? – dijo Harry mientras extendía la mano para saludar a su amigo.

Muy bien, sin contratiempos – correspondiendo el saludo – Y ese sombrero que traes puesto de dónde lo sacaste - dijo señalando la gorrra que Harry traía puesta – muy original su diseño.

No es un sombrero Ron, Esta es la gorra que me regaló Hermione el día de mi cumpleaños, es de un equipo de béisbol de los Estados Unidos

Béisbol, ¿qué es eso? – pregúntó Ron, mientras tomaba la gorra de Harry y la observaba.

Es un deporte que practican los muggles, es tan emocionante como el quidditch, puedo apostar por eso, se juega con un bate y una pequeña pelota blanca, se debe lanzar la bola tan lejos como se pueda para cruzar unas cuatro bases, y una vez se hayan recorrido cada una de estas se hace una carrera..., claro que también tiene sus compliques, tienes que verlo algún día. ¿Te gustó la gorra?

Está super chévere – dijo Ron devolviendo la gorra - ¿y cuál es el nombre del equipo?

Los Red Sox de Boston – respondió Harry – pero vamos ya que tengo hambre.

Se dirigieron a MC Donald's un lugar desconocido para Ron.

¿Qué es este lugar? – preguntó Ron sorprendido.

Es un establecimiento de comidas rápidas, una de las más famosas del mundo muggle. Vamos a comer una hamburguesa – dijo Harry impaciente por ir a hacerla fila para hacer el pedido.

Hamburguesas..., sí he oído a mi padre hablar de hamburguesas, y quiero probar algunas – dijo Ron relamiéndose sus labios.

Entonces no te quedes ahí parado y vamos a hacer la fila – dijo Harry impaciente, casi molesto.

Ya voy, ya voy, no te enojes, que no es para tanto – Dijo Ron caminando hacia la fila donde Harry ya estaba situado.

Cada uno escogió un combo acompañado de papitas fritas, y gaseosa. Luego se dirigieron a una mesa para disponerse a comer. Mientras engullían como leones hambrientos su almuerzo. Ron comentaba lo bien que sabía la hamburguesa.

Soy capaz de comerme 20 de estas, están deliciosas – decia Ron mientras daba un mordisco a su hamburguesa – No puedo creer que en mi mundo no preparen una maravilla como esta.

No es para tanto Ron – decia Harry sonriendo.

Luego de terminar el "suculento" almuerzo salieron del establecimiento.

¿Adonde vamos ahora? – Preguntó Ron curioso.

- No sé... ¿qué tal un centro comercial?

- ¿Un qué? – Preguntó Ron

- Es como el callejón Diagon, venden miles de cosas, pero su edificación es distinta. - ¿Te gustó mi gorra? – Dijo Harry entusiasta

- Sí, está chévere – Dijo Ron

- Vamos, te voy a regalar una – Dijo Harry como si nada

- ¿Qué? No puedo aceptarla – Dijo Ron

- Tómalo como tu regalo de cumpleaños – Dijo Harry, mientras iban al estacionamiento de buses

Cuando llegaron al centro comercial Harry y Ron se dirigieron a una tienda donde vendían artículos deportivos (la misma tienda donde Hermione había comprado el regalo para Harry) y Ron escogió una gorra de los Yankees, de New York, aunque se quedó sorprendido con la variedad de deportes que existían en el mundo muggle.

- Por lo que veo de los muggles, su mundo no es tan desagradable – dijo Ron alegre.

Pasaron un largo tiempo en el centro comercial visitando almacenes deportivos y entrando a los juegos del centro que estaban llenos de video juegos. Harry y él pasaron una tarde divertida y no habían caído en cuenta de que la tarde ya se perdía dando lugar a la noche.

- Harry, mira la hora que es – dijo Ron sorprendido, mirando su reloj

- Ya es tarde para que regreses a tu casa – dijo Harry

- Entonces, qué hago – Preguntó Ron

- Te tocará quedarte en casa de mis tíos, y mañana madrugas a la tuya. – Dijo Harry como si nada

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre? – Dijo Ron asustado – tus tíos me odian, odian a mi familia.

- Yo lo tengo controlado. Recuerda que ellos piensan que tengo un padrino prófugo de la justicia y que es un asesino en serie – sonrió tristemente al recordar que su padrino Sirius ya no se encontraba – Así que no te preocupes, además desde que conocen a Hermione, la situación se ha hecho menos tensa entre nosotros – continúo tratando de sacar de la mente a su padrino, y subiendo al bus que los llevaría a Privet Drive.

- Harry, no creo que sea lo correcto – dijo Ron al llegar a Privet Drive

- Ya déjate de niñerías – Harry abrió la puerta de la casa – Hola a todos. Ron se quedará esta noche en casa, espero no les disguste... ah, y tampoco tienen que darle comida o algo por el estilo, ya hemos comido, y... con respecto al desayuno, él se irá temprano. Que pasen buena noche – Harry subió las escalas seguido de Ron quien saludó tímidamente a la familia.

- ¿Harry, no crees que puedan tomar represalias? – Preguntó Ron mientras observaba asombrado la habitación de su mejor amigo - ... No estaba así cuando te recogí en el carro de mi padre en segundo año.

- Hermione me ayudó a organizarlo – Replicó Harry mientras encendía el televisor – y ha quedado muchísimo mejor – decía mientras pasaba los canales. ¿Quieres ver una película? – le preguntó a su amigo.

- Una película... – dijo sin estar seguro de que se trataba - ...bueno – respondió para no quedar mal delante de su amigo.

Harry y Ron pasaron la última semana divirtiéndose. Fueron a ver varios partidos de fútbol, que a Ron le agradaron mucho y terminó por ser un fiel hincha del Manchester United, mientras que Harry era hincha del Arsenal. Ambos iban con las respectivas camisetas de sus equipos, ya que Harry también le había obsequiado una a Ron. Igual se divertían viendo películas y comprando revistas no aptas para menores de edad sobre mujeres voluptuosas y sexys. Era verdad que siempre habían sido muy amigos, pero el que Hermione no estuviera los unió mucho más, que hasta ya parecían hermanos.

Harry también había pasado varios días en casa de los Wesley, quienes lo trataban como alguien más de la familia, y él estaba agradecido con eso, ya que hacía que olvidara los malos momentos que pasaba con los Dursley, y eso que ya no le importaba tanto.

-----------------------

Ese día Harry se despertó tarde, y miró después de varios días su calendario indicándole que sólo le quedaba una semana y media de vacaciones pues era 21 de agosto (miércoles), igual se dio cuenta que había olvidado que debía comprar los materiales y un nuevo uniforme para su nuevo año escolar en Hogwarts, para ser exactos sexto año. Decidió arreglarse y escribir una nota a Ron luego para que fueran juntos al callejón Diagon y comprar lo que necesitarían para comenzar a estudiar. No pudo hacer nada de eso en el resto de mañana que quedaba porque su tía, igual que siempre, lo mantuvo ocupado limpiando y arreglando la casa, mientras que su regordete primo se quedaba en su cuarto durmiendo o mirando la televisión, mientras engullía un plato enorme de comida chatarra.

Ya en la tarde, Harry pudo hacer las cosas que había planeado realizar desde la mañana, y luego de un delicioso y relajante baño, se dispuso a escribir a su gran amigo. Estaba muy concentrado escribiendo pero escuchó el timbre de la puerta de la casa sonar; se molestó porque pensó que tendría que bajar a abrir ya que no paraban de tocar, pero luego de unos segundos dejó de timbrar y pudo concentrarse de nuevo en su escritura. Cuando hubo terminado de escribir se levantó de su escritorio y se dirigió a donde Hedwig su lechuza para enviar la carta a su amigo, pero inmediatamente vio a la puerta de su cuarto, se quedó quieto mirando sorprendido a quien permanecía allí esperando alguna respuesta de Harry.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Harry, sosteniendo la pequeña nota en su mano.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Este tercer capítulo no tuvo mucho de emocionante, en realidad nada, pero a medida que voy avanzando en la historia se irá poniendo más romántica e interesante.

Quiero agradecer a **miss guantanamera** y a **Iory **por sus reviews, eso me alienta a seguir escribiendo, y espero que otras personas que estén leyendo mi fic pero no me han escrito se atrevan, que para mi es muy gratificante saber que se toman el tiempo de leer el fic.


	4. De regreso

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símobolos y elementos relacionados son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de Warner Bros.**

**Los nombres de productos conocidos o famosos son Marcas Registradas. Yo no obtengo ningún lucro por nombrarlos en mi fic.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPITULO 4**

**DE REGRESO**

- ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí, Harry? – respondió una voz femenina – Ya regresé de mi viaje a Portugal – dijo Hermione mirando fijamente a Harry.

- ¿Y cómo llegaste hasta mi cuarto sin que te pusieran problema? – Preguntó Harry, notando las piernas de su amiga hermosamente bronceadas, ya que ella llevaba una minifalda azul claro acompañada de una blusa blanca escotada sin mangas que resaltaba su figura esbelta, su largo cabello castaño y rizado estaba acompañado de unas gafas deportivas que llevaba en la parte superior de la cabeza. Se veía realmente hermosa. Harry apenas había notado lo mucho que su amiga había cambiado a lo largo de los años. Hermione era alta, aunque no tanto como Harry, quien en el último año casi había alcanzado la altura de su amigo Ron que llegaba a 1,80 mt. de estatura.

Hermione se acercó a Harry, y le entregó un pequeño paquete que llevaba en sus manos.

- Ya sabes que me he vuelto amiga de tu primo – Respondió Hermione – pero aún no me has saludado, fue mas efusivo él cuando me vio llegar que tú, que me conoces cerca de seis años Harry.

- Es que no esperaba tu llegada todavía Hermione – dijo Harry mientras observaba el paquete que ella le había entregado - ¿Y esto?

- Son dulces típicos de Portugal, saben deliciosos – Respondió Hemione – pruébalos.

Harry abrió el paquete y sacó uno de los dulces, lo probó y le supo realmente delicioso, luego pasó el paquete a su amiga para que también cogiera uno. Ella tomó uno y se lo comió.

- ¿Y cuándo llegaste? – Preguntó Harry mientras terminaba el dulce.

- Anoche, la verdad es que no he dormido nada – respondió Hermione mientras inspeccionaba el cuarto de Harry – Lo has mantenido muy ordenado, así me gusta Harry.

- ¿Y entonces, por qué no te quedaste en tu casa descansando?- Preguntó Harry, tratando de continuar con el tema.

- Quedamos que en cuanto llegara te haría saber que estaba aquí – respondió Hermione – Además esta mañana desempaqué el equipaje, porque quería venir a saludarte y traerte esto – dijo señalando los dulces.

- Debes estar realmente cansada – Dijo Harry, mientras observaba sus rostro finamente delineado por los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana.

- No es para tanto, además dormí durante el vuelo – respondió Hermione – ¿y qué has hecho durante todo este tiempo que estuve fuera? – continuó Hermione, tratando de cambiar el tema.

- Salí, fui a ver fútbol con Ron – comenzó Harry

-¿Ron? – Preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

- Es fanático, realmente fanático del Manchester United – continuó Harry – fui a casa de los Wesley y continué con mi rutina en esta casa.

- Al menos no pasaste tanto tiempo con ellos, a propósito de estar lejos, ¿ya compraste las cosas para el colegio? – preguntó Hermione

- No, cuando llegaste le iba a enviar una lechuza a Ron para que nos encontráramos en el callejón Diagon y compráramos los útiles juntos – respondió Harry

- Y me ibas a dejar por fuera ...– comentó Hermione con dejo de queja en su voz

- No pensaba que ibas a llegar tan pronto – respondió Harry mientras encendía la televisión y se ponía a ver vídeos musicales en MTV.

Hermione se sentó a su lado y ambos permanecieron en silencio durante largo rato. Harry notó que Hermione olía a sabor tropical, a viaje, a coco. Y se sintió realmente incómodo con ella a su lado, pero estaba extrañado porque tenía una rara sensación en su estómago, no era como la que sentía por Cho en los dos últimos años, era algo muy difícil de describir, igual trató de no prestarle mucha antención. Al cabo de un poco más de una hora de ver TV, Hermione se levantó de la silla donde había permanecido todo el tiempo.

- ¿Harry, podrías prestarme tu cama? – preguntó Hermione con un aire de cansancio en su rostro.

- ¿Mi cama? – respondió el chico

- Estoy demasiado cansada como para irme a mi casa en el auto – continuó Hermione – claro que si te molesta...

- No, como se te ocurre, claro que puedes dormir en mi cama, ¿por qué no me habías dicho antes? – dijo Harry.

- Pensé que era capaz de combatir el sueño – dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama y se acostaba en ella

Harry se acercó también a la cama y se recostó al lado de Hermione.

- Has sido una tonta, no has debido venir si estabas tan cansada – replicó Harry, pero Hermione no lo escuchó porque ya se había quedado dormida.

Harry no pudo evitar mirar de nuevo las piernas de su amiga. Eran delgadas y finamente delineadas, no tenía rastro alguno de moretones, celulitis o estrías, continúo subiendo la mirada y la poso en su cintura que era pequeña acompañada de un abdomen plano y probablemente atlético, continuo con su mirada la cual se detuvo en sus pechos... Harry se reprochó por mirar así a su amiga, su mejor amiga, como si fuera una de las mujeres de las revistas que había visto en compañía de Ron, pero no pudo evitarlo, no eran grandes pero estaban tan bien formados, redondos y bien puestos, Harry pudo admirarlos de esta forma porque el escote que la blusa de ella permitía ver prudentemente esos senos hermosos y puros, invitando a Harry a imaginar el resto de ellos. Alargó su brazo para posar su mano sobre las contorneadas piernas de su amiga.

_"No deberías Harry, recuerda que es tu mejor amiga"_ – se dijo para sí mismo y alejó su mano inmediatamente de esas tentadoras piernas que invitaban al pecado. Se acostó al lado de su amiga y también se quedó dormido.

Cuando despertó, ya era tarde, miró el reloj que tenía en la mesa de noche el cual daba las 8:36 pm., a su lado permanecía dormida aún Hermione quien tenía uno de sus brazos sobre la cintura de él. Harry, la contempló por un rato, y luego retiró su brazo y lo puso delicadamente sobre la cama. Luego se levantó y salió para ir por un poco de comida. Al cabo de un rato volvió con un vaso lleno de gaseosa y un pedazo de torta, y se sentó en la pequeña sala del cuarto para comérselo. Una vez hubo terminado, tomó el teléfono y marcó al la casa de Hermione para decirle a sus padres que ella se encontraba con él y que estaba segura, pero no obtuvo respuesta del otro lado, intentó en otras tres oportunidades, y al ver que en ninguna de ellas le contestaban desistió. Afuera se encontraba lloviendo, lluvia de verano, así que se acercó a la ventana y la cerró, luego fue a su closet, sacó una manta para cubrir a Hermione quien estaba acurrucada como un bebé. En cuanto Harry puso la manta sobre su amiga, ésta se despertó sobresaltada, como si no recordaba donde se encontraba.

- Discúlpame, no era mi intención despertarte – dijo Harry mientras se sentaba al lado de su amiga.

- No Harry, no te preocupes, discúlpame tú a mi – replicó la chica aún somnolienta

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Harry

- Por haber invadido tu cama – dijo la joven - ¡Oh por Dios! Mira la hora que es, debo avisarle a mis padres que ya voy para allá

- Ya los he llamado y probablemente no se encuentran porque no me contestaron – dijo Harry

- Seguramente han ido donde mis abuelos, y apuesto lo que sea que no irán a dormir esta noche a la casa, siempre son así – dijo Hermione rascándose los ojos – entonces será mejor irme

- ¿No te da miedo quedarte sola? – preguntó Harry

- ¿Quieres acompañarme? – Respondió la chica

- No, no era eso lo que quería decir – dijo Harry apenado – sólo que...

- Tranquilo, sólo decía para molestarte – sonrío Hermione – pero no sería mala idea, en mi casa hay un cuarto de huéspedes y podrías dormir allí, y por ahí derecho me acompañas para que no esté sola

- Es una buena excusa para alejarme de los Dursley – respondió Harry

- Entonces, empaca tu pijama y ropa para mañana – dijo Hermione como si nada

- ¿Estás hablando en serio? – Preguntó Harry incrédulo

- ¿Tengo cara de estar contándote un chiste? – respondió la chica – pero si no me quieres acompañar te entenderé, igual, debes permanecer en esta casa para estar protegido. Son órdenes de Dumbledore – continuó la joven.

- No; te acompañaré – dijo mientras se dirigía al closet y sacaba de uno de los cajones de este ropa limpia y una pijama. Luego los metió en un morral y se dirigió de nuevo a la cama donde Hermione lo veía consternada – Vamos entonces

- ¿En serio quieres ir? – preguntó Hermione incrédula

- A que estamos jugando Hermione – dijo Harry un poco exasperado – me preguntas que si quieres acompañarme, yo me retracto, luego dices en tono irónico que sería mejor quedarme en esta maldita casa para estar protegido y cuando decido de verdad acompañarte me preguntas si en realidad quiero ir.

- No te pongas así Harry – dijo levantándose de la cama de su amigo – yo si quiero que me acompañes, vamos pues – tomó su mano y lo haló hacia el exterior de la habitación.

En el trayecto hacia la casa de Hermione, Harry no paró de pensar en el por qué del comportamiento de su amiga en los últimos días, estaba mucho más cercana a él, sentía que trataba de sacarlo de la rutina que lo invadía cada vez que pisaba la casa de los Dursley, pero también sentía que ella trataba de alejarlo de pensamientos tristes y melancólicos, evitaba que el pensara en su padrino, el los movimientos de Voldemort y la forma como lo había utilizado en el último año, en...

- ¿En que piensas Harry? – Preguntó la chica mientras cambiaba de emisora en el reproductor de su auto.

- ¿Qué? – Respondió Harry, saliendo de sus pensamientos

- Hombre, que en qué estabas pensando – dijo Hermione – andas todo distraído, o tal vez arrepentido de venir conmigo y que pueda hacerte algo.

- Por Dios, Hermione – Sonrió Harry. - Tú no eres capaz de hacerme nada

- ¿Estas seguro? – Le miró Hermione mientras esperaban a que el semáforo cambiara de luz – Yo puedo ser muy mala, más mala que...

No terminó la frase, porque sabía que iba a decir una burrada, el cambio de luz le dio la oportunidad de concentrarse de nuevo en conducir.

- Entonces es mejor que me devuelvas ahora mismo a la casa de mis tíos - continuó Harry picarescamente, como si Hermione no hubiera intentado decir algo para herirlo

- Sólo bromeaba, tú más que nadie sabes que no sería capaz de hacerle daño a nadie, a no ser que sea Draco Malfoy o alguien que trate de herir mis sentimientos, pero hasta el momento no eres ninguno de los dos – continuó la chica más tranquila – Bueno, hemos llegado. Esta es mi casa.

Una vez dentro de la casa Harry admiró su interior, no era tan grande como la de su Tía Petunia, pero ciertamente era mucho más acogedora, tenía dos pisos, y en el primero estaban la biblioteca, la sala, el comedor y la cocina.

- Ven, vamos para que te acomodes en tu cuarto – Lo interrumpió Hermione

Subieron y Hermione condujo a Harry hacia el cuarto donde el dormiría esa noche

- Este es, espero que te sientas cómodo aquí – le dijo su amiga mientras tomaba el morral de Harry y lo ponía sobre la cama. No era muy distinto a su cuarto en Privet Drive, tenía una gran ventana, una cama cómoda, una pequeña biblioteca con televisor y equipo de sonido... – Vamos a mi cuarto, te lo enseñaré – continuó la chica.

El cuarto de Hermione, era cálido y tierno, tenía una cama igual de grande a la de su primo Dudley, y encima de esta había peluches de un león, un oso panda, un osito cariñosito, y un conejo. Crookshanks estaba acostado en una pequeña canasta que Hermione había destinado como cama de su mascota. En el cuarto también había un tocador, un escritorio y una biblioteca muy parecida a la del cuarto de Harry en casa de sus familiares.

- Tengo hambre, ¿qué te parece si ordenamos pizza? – Dijo Hermione

- Buena idea, yo también me muero de hambre – respondió Harry

Fueron a la sala de la casa y Hermione empezó a buscar información sobre pizzerías, luego llamó a una y ordenó pizza mixta.

- Iré a cambiarme – Dijo Hermione, mientras se dirigía a las escaleras. Harry se quedó esperando en la sala a que llegara el domicilio con la pizza y al cabo de cinco minutos sonó el timbre – ¡Harry abre, debe ser de la pizzería! – gritó Hermione desde su cuarto – El chico abrió la puerta, recibió la pizza y pagó, luego fue al comedor donde había servido un poco de gaseosa. Hermione bajó en ese momento, tenía puesta un pantalón capri de cuadros de colores acompañado de una blusa sin mangas blanca, era su pijama, se había cogido el pelo en forma de cola lo cual la hacía ver muy sexy. Harry trató de apartar esos pensamientos que había tenido en la tarde de su mente.

- _Recuérdalo, es tu mejor amiga..._

- Siquiera ya trajeron la pizza – ella se acercó a Harry para sacar un pedazo de pizza de la caja.

La comida estuvo tranquila y en silencio, comentaron sobre la pizza pero el resto del tiempo permanecieron en silencio

- Bueno, es hora de ir a dormir, me siento muy cansado – dijo Harry mientras se levantaba de su silla

- Ya te puedes imaginar yo como me encuentro. No he descansado casi nada del viaje, sólo lo que pude dormir esta tarde en casa de tus tíos – dijo Hermione también levantándose de su silla – Tienes razón vamos a dormir ya… Primero debo llamar a mis padres – dijo devolviéndose hacia la sala y tomando el teléfono; marcó y esperó a que le contestaran – Hola abuelita, soy Hermione… discúlpame por no haber ido a visitarte… sí… trataré de ir la otra semana antes de irme para el colegio… sí, gracias… yo también te quiero abuela… Hola mamá, me imaginaba que estabas en casa de los abuelos… ¿hasta el sábado?… yo iré con Harry y Ron al callejón Diagon a comprar lo que necesitaremos para el nuevo curso… tú sabes que puedo cuidarme sola… mamá, Harry me está acompañando esta noche… claro que no pasará nada, es sólo mi amigo, él dormirá en el cuarto de huéspedes… no desconfíes, nos vemos entonces, saluda a papá de mi parte, te mando un beso… chao.

- ¿Están bravos contigo porque estoy aquí? – preguntó Harry

- No Harry, se asustaron, pero ellos confían en mí… y yo en ti… así, que no protestaron – dijo Hermione – además yo les he hablado mucho de ti, y creo que no desconfíen…

- Bueno, que pases buena noche, hasta mañana – se despidió Harry

- Hasta mañana – dijo Hermione, dirigiéndose a su cuarto – que tengas dulces sueños…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado este cuarto capítulo y espero pronto reviews.

Muchísimas gracias a **PipuRadcliffe, Dama-blanca, pgranger y Eva White **por sus reviews, no tienen ni idea todo lo que me alegra cada vez que recibo el review de algún lector.

Hasta la próxima. Hecate-san


	5. De camino a Hogwarts

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símobolos y elementos relacionados son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de Warner Bros.**

**Los nombres de productos conocidos o famosos son Marcas Registradas. Yo no obtengo ningún lucro por nombrarlos en mi fic.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPITULO 5**

**DE CAMINO A HOGWARTS**

Ese sábado se reunieron temprano en el Callejón Diagon con lo cual pudieron conseguir con facilidad todos sus útiles escolares, comprar nuevas túnicas pues habían crecido mucho durante el último año, sobre todo Ron. Esto les permitió visitar "Sortilegios Wesley", la tienda de artículos de bromas de los hermanos gemelos de Ron y saber sobre lo último en sus inventos. Cabe anotar que desde su inauguración la tienda tuvo un éxito rotundo, lo cual les estaba haciendo considerar abrir una nueva tienda en Hogsmade, que permitiría abarcar el mercado estudiantil de Hogwarts. Luego de Pasar un buen rato con George y Fred, los cuatro (incluyan a Ginny) fueron a comer helados en la Heladería Florean Fortescue para después ir al Londres muggle donde Harry y Hermione llevaron a Ron y a Ginny a cine. Hermione y Ron se hicieron a la izquierda y derecha de Harry respectivamente, Ginny por su parte se hizo al lado de su hermano. Vieron una película llena de acción y de efectos especiales, lo cual hizo que los pelirrojos se asombraran mucho y hasta se asustaran. Harry y Hermione no hacían sino gozar con las ocurrencias y las preguntas que sus amigos decían y hacían sobre la película.

Harry ese día la pasó realmente bien, en realidad esas vacaciones las había disfrutado al máximo, lo cual indicaba que Hermioe había logrado su cometido. Harry se había olvidado o por lo menos dejó de lado pensamientos negativos por un tiempo, sobre los acontecimientos ocurridos en meses anteriores, sobre todo la trágica pérdida de su padrino, al que consideraba su verdadera familia.

Luego de una tarde realmente divertida, los amigos se dirigieron a sus respectivas moradas a descansar, ya que habían tenido un día realmente agitado.

El primero de septiembre Tío Vernon se negó a llevar a Harry a King's Cross a pesar de las súplicas de Tía Petunia y Dudley (lo cual era realmente extraño), pues consideraba que el chico ya era lo suficientemente mayorcito como para llevarlo a ese lugar; también añadió que no soportaría hacer el ridículo una vez más llevando a un chico con un baúl, una escoba que no tenia ni idea para que diablos era o cual era su función además de barrer (**N/A:** Hay que entender que tío Vernon es probablemente igual de inteligente a Dudley) y una lechuza encerrada en una jaula haciendo todo el ruido posible para llamar la atención de los transeúntes. (**N/A:** No hay que negarlo, el cuadro se debe ver muy cómico).

Harry agradeció profundamente el hecho de que su "familia" no lo acompañara, preferiría mil veces irse en taxi o hasta en bus para la estación. El que sí estaba muy desilusionado era su primo que en esa oportunidad sí quería acompañar al chico, pero le tocó resignarse y quedarse en casa. Harry disfrutó el momento, le habían negado a su primo el ser más consentido sobre la faz de la tierra uno de sus caprichos lo cual era inusual en los padres de Dudley.

Cuando Harry llegó al andén 9 ¾ sus amigos ya estaban allí, despidiéndose de sus familiares pues el tren ya estaba anunciando la partida hacia Hogwarts. El chico apenas tuvo tiempo para saludar a los señores Granger y al resto de la familia Wesley. Luego de la despedida los chicos subieron al tren.

- Harry, debemos dejarte, pues los prefectos debemos reunirnos... – dijo Ron

- Sí, lo recuerdo – interrumpió Harry – Bueno, como no tengo más remedio, iré a buscar un compartimiento para descansar... no sé, pero últimamente he tenido mucho sueño, y dormir algún rato mientras llegamos al colegio no me hará daño.

- Más tarde te buscaremos - dijo Ginny

- ¿Tú también eres prefecta? – Preguntó Harry

- ¡Pues claro! – Dijo la chica - ¿Dónde estabas cuando te dije que yo había sido elegida prefecta?

- No recuerdo haberte escuchado decir algo parecido – dijo Harry – Me alegro mucho, de verdad; sólo espero que no abuses del poder que te han dado

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Preguntó Ginny ofendida

- Pues que dadas las circunstancias y puesto que eres igual o más tremenda que tus hermanos, de pronto quieras utilizar tu condición para cometer algunas locuras – repuso Harry divertido

- ¡Me está ofendiendo señor Potter! – repuso Ginny un poco alterada

- No es para tanto Ginny, tú sabes que digo eso por molestar – dijo Harry tranquilizando a la pelirroja – Estoy seguro que te vas a desempeñar muy bien en este papel, y que serás muy justa y asumirás todo con responsabilidad. Bueno chicos, que les rinda, yo por mi parte iré a ponerme en brazos de Morfeo. Nos vemos más tarde.

- Chao – Se despidieron Ron, Ginny y Hermione

Cada uno cogió su camino; mientras los pelirrojos y Hermione se dirigieron al vagón de prefectos, Harry comenzó a buscar un compartimiento donde pudiera pasar el viaje tranquilo. Encontró uno casi al final del tren, y en él se encontraba Neville.

- Hola Neville – saludó Harry estrechando la mano del mago - ¿Cómo pasaste estas vacaciones?

- Muy bien, me fui unos días con mi abuela a Italia… es un país realmente hermoso e interesante sobre todo en el campo de la herbología, y cómo siempre visité a mis padres en San Mungo – dijo el chico

- Que bueno, te envidio... ¿y tus padres como siguen? – Preguntó Harry mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás del compartimiento

- Igual, un poco mejor, sobre todo mi madre, quien ya me menciona y habla un poco conmigo, aunque siempre dice incoherencias – repuso Neville un poco triste

- Bueno, no debes perder la esperanza... ... Neville... gracias – dijo Harry

- ¿Gracias por qué? – preguntó Neville extrañado

- Por todo... tú siempre has estado acompañándome en los momentos más cruciales de estos últimos años cuando me he enfrentado a Voldemort... admiro profundamente tu valentía

- No, Harry, yo agradezco que hayas confiado en mí cuando muchos no lo hacen, y la verdad, tú también me has ayudado muchísimo, sobre todo cuando estábamos en el ED, desde que comencé a practicar contigo y los demás Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras he tenido más confianza en mí – Dijo Neville en tono alegre pero serio a la vez

- Me alegra mucho oír eso – dijo Harry – y en verdad eres uno de mis mejores alumnos y uno de mis amigos más incondicionales... así que venga esa mano – dijo estirando la suya y estrechándola a la de Neville – Bueno, creo que dormiré un rato – dijo Harry colocando la jaula de Hedwig en la parte superior del compartimiento y luego acostándose a lo largo del sofá – creo que los prefectos no llegarán hasta el final del viaje, pero si algo me despiertas por favor

- No hay problema – dijo Neville

Harry inmediatamente puso la cabeza en el sofá, se quedó dormido profundamente

☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

- Vaya, vaya... pero miren a quien tenemos aquí – repuso Malfoy en tono sarcástico – nada más y nada menos a la última de la familia de los tomates

- ¿Qué te pasa tonto paliducho no tengo derecho? – dijo Ginny – Para tu información tengo más capacidades que tú para asumir este papel, además lo gané por mérito propio, y no por movimiento de influencias, además de que eres el único que medio supera las expectativas académicas de Slytherin, porque de comportamiento lo dudo muchísimo

- No te metas conmigo Wesley – dijo Draco sonrojándose un poco por la rabia

- Entonces tú no ofendas a mi hermana, ella tiene toda la razón – Repuso Ron

- Tú no te metas que esto es entre ella y yo – dijo Malfoy

Ron iba a responder pero Hermione los interrumpió

- Este no es el momento para discutir, debemos organizarnos para hacer rondas durante el trayecto a Hogwarts – dijo la chica – sugiero que sean las parejas de cada casa haciendo ronda cada media hora; por ejemplo... primero... la pareja de sexto de Hufflepuff, y luego la de quinto de la misma casa, después la de Ravenclaw de sexto y luego la de quinto de Ravenclaw y así sucesivamente cada pareja de cada casa hasta que lleguemos al colegio. ¿Qué les parece?

A los chicos les pareció sensata la idea incluso a los Slytherin, así que rifaron el horario de las rondas y luego cada uno se dirigió a los compartimientos donde se habían instalado.

Cuando por fin encontraron el compartimiento donde Harry estaba, éste estaba completamente dormido y Neville leía un libro sobre herbología

- Hola Neville – Dijo Hermione susurrando - ¿Hace mucho rato que está dormido?

- Sí, hace más de una hora, está realmente cansado – respondió Neville – Pero me dijo que le avisara cuando ustedes llegaran

- No lo despiertes, dejémoslo dormir – dijo Hermione mientras sacaba del baúl de Harry una capa para cubrirlo. Luego la puso sobre él y le acarició la cabeza – parece un bebé – Dijo mirándolo extasiada – ¿Y a ti Neville cómo te fue en Italia?

- Muy bien Hermione – respondió el chico dejando a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo mientras se hacía a un lado para que Ron y Hermione se sentaran a su lado – Tenías toda la razón con respecto a Italia, es un país fantástico, hay tantas cosas que conocer y tan poco tiempo... allí compré varios libros sobre herbología; muchos magos de allá son de los mejores especialistas en esta materia en toda Europa

Neville les narró emocionado todo lo que hizo durante el viaje, los sitios que conoció y todo lo referente a Italia. Igual Hermione les narró su viaje a Portugal y también lo que conoció de los magos de ese país.

La tarde pasó rápido. Ron y Hermione hicieron unas tres rondas por todo el tren, lo mismo Ginny; y a eso de las siete de la tarde estaban a una hora o menos de llegar a Hogwarts.

- Será mejor despertar ya a Harry para que tenga tiempo de cambiarse y desperezarse – Propuso Ron

- Es lo mejor, ya debe ser suficiente sueño por ahora porque no va a poder dormir en la noche – Dijo Ginny

Hermione se acercó a Harry

- Harry, Harry despierta ya, pronto llegaremos a Hogwarts – le dijo susurrando y acariciando su rostro para despertarlo - Harry... Levántate... tienes que cambiarte y ponerte la túnica – susurró de nuevo

Harry abrió los ojos un poco asustado y tratando de enfocar a la figura que tenía al frente de él

- ¿Ya es hora? – preguntó Harry mientras se rascaba los ojos

- No Harry, pero pronto llegaremos, lo mejor es que te cambies y te desacalores antes de que bajemos del tren – le dijo Hermione suavemente (hablaba muy sensual, como diciéndole un secreto al chico) mientras le acariciaba el rostro. Harry la miraba con ternura

_Has cambiado tanto en todo este tiempo... –_ pensaba Harry mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos

- Tienes razón Hermione, te agradezco – dijo Harry mientras se levantaba del sofá

Ron había observado la escena, y llegó a la conclusión que entre sus dos amigos había química, y que ese era un terreno perdido para él que desde hacía mucho tiempo estaba enamorado de Hermione... es que ella era la chica que todo joven querría tener a su lado... era inteligente, simpática y linda, cuál linda, era hermosa y ese verano que acababan de pasar la había vuelto más hermosa todavía, ya era toda una mujer...

Ron pensaba todo eso mientras Harry sacaba del baúl el uniforme y la túnica del colegio

- Ya vuelvo entonces – dijo Harry, mientras abría la puerta del compartimiento y salía hacia los baños del tren.

Mientras se dirigía hacia los baños las chicas que había en el corredor lo miraban y las que estaban juntas comenzaban a cuchichear entre ellas. La verdad es que Harry estaba muy apuesto, era un hombre alto y su pelo desordenado lo hacía ver muy sexy, y eso que estaba todavía dormido. El chico estaba pensando en lo que le depararía este nuevo año cuando se encontró con Cho Chang en uno de los corredores.

- Hola Harry – saludó la chica

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola a todos!!!

Espero que hayan disfrutado mucho de estas fiestas decembrinas y que hayan recibido muchos regalos.

Igual espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo y espero ansiosa reviews de todos ustedes.

Un saludo muy especial y muchas gracias a **Akira AkizukiReloAd, pgranger y a Pipu-Radcliffe** por sus reviews.

Les deseo a todos un muy feliz año nuevo cargado de prosperidad y de cosas positivas

Hasta la próxima.

Hécate san.


	6. Hogar, dulce hogar

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de Warner Bros.**

**Los nombres de productos conocidos o famosos son Marcas Registradas. Yo no obtengo ningún lucro por nombrarlos en mi fanfiction.**

**Hecate-san**

**-**

**CAPITULO 6**

**HOGAR, DULCE HOGAR**

Harry estaba realmente sorprendido que Cho lo saludara, sabiendo que la última vez que la había visto ni siquiera se dirigieron la mirada

- Hola Cho – saludó Harry

No había que negarlo, la chica cada vez se ponía más hermosa, pero ella ya no le causaba esos retorcijones en su estómago ni esas punzadas en su corazón cuando la miraba

¿Cómo te fue este verano? – Preguntó la chica mientras se hacía a un lado para que dos estudiantes pasaran

- Bien, no hice mucho – dijo Harry – ¿Y tú, que hiciste este verano?

- Pues... fui a visitar unos familiares en Japón – dijo la chica que miraba a Harry fijamente a los ojos

- Que bueno... – Harry también la miraba, definitivamente ya no le gustaba

- ...Y ... ¿cómo van Hermione y tú? – preguntó Cho que seguía mirándolo a los ojos

¿Disculpa?

¿Qué cómo van ustedes dos?

¿A qué te refieres?

- Harry, no tienes por qué ocultarme nada... todo el mundo lo sabe; vamos, puedes confiar en mí

- No entiendo que estás tratando de decirme

- No te hagas el tonto Harry. Me imagino que pasaste todas las vacaciones con ella

- Sí... y también...

- Mira Harry, todo el mundo lo está comentando, que Hermione y tú salen juntos. Varios estudiantes los vieron juntos estas vacaciones

- Claro que salimos juntos, somos amigos. Tú sabes que ella es mi mejor amiga

- Harry, por qué lo sigues negando. El hecho de que tú y yo hayamos tenido algo, y que por circunstancias de la vida hayamos terminado, no quiere decir que seamos enemigos o que dejemos de hablarnos, además eso no es motivo para que no me cuentes tus cosas, podemos seguir siendo amigos... Y no me refiero al hecho de que ustedes sean amigos, sino que son algo más...

¿Algo más?... no entiendo. Ella y yo si salimos juntos a hacer compras, a cine, a divertirnos..., pero también en compañía de Ron y de Ginny

- A ver Harry, creo que es mejor preguntarte directamente¿Desde cuándo Hermione y tú son novios?

¡NOVIOS?... Ella y yo no somos novios

¿Por qué lo niegas? Me cuesta admitirlo Harry, pero ella y tú hacen muy linda pareja... además... la forma cómo tú la miras... y ella te mira

¡Ay Cho, te juro que desde que tú y yo terminamos no he estado con nadie más, y métete esto en la cabeza... Entre Hermione y yo no hay nada... es imposible que pueda haber algo...

¿Por qué...? Son el uno para el otro

- Mejor me voy a cambiar, esta conversación no va a llegar a ningún lado... – Harry comenzó a caminar hacia los baños - y si alguien te pregunta dile que no tengo nada con mi amiga... recuérdalo... es mi amiga

Harry había quedado pensativo desde la conversación con Cho, era muy raro, hablar con su "ex - novia" sobre otra chica, y más sobre Hermione, la culpable de que Harry se diera cuenta de que la asiática no era su tipo de mujer.

Harry se cambió rápidamente pues el tren comenzaba a aminorar el paso, lo que indicaba que estaban a punto de llegar a Hogwarts. El chico había esperado con ansias ese día, y por fin iba a estar de nuevo en su hogar.

¿Dónde te habías metido? – Preguntó Ron cuando Harry entró en el compartimiento

- Cho me retuvo un buen rato... – dijo Harry mientras guardaba su ropa en el baúl

- No me digas que Cho y tú volvieron

- No, cómo se te ocurre... sólo me saludó y conversamos un rato sobre las vacaciones... - Dijo Harry ocultándole parcialmente la verdad –... ¿y dónde están Hermione y Ginny?

- Resolviendo un pequeño problema en uno de los vagones. Líos que nunca faltan... Bueno, creo que nos encontraremos con ellas fuera del tren; vamos

Los chicos salieron del tren y encontraron a las niñas al lado de uno de los coches que eran conducidos por los thestrals, estaban en compañía de Neville y de Luna Lovegood.

- Hola niñas¿sí lograron resolver algo? – Preguntó Ron

- Nada, que no se pudiera solucionar – Contestó Ginny

¿Y que fue lo que pasó-

- Unos niños de segundo año se enfrentaron por una bobada... – dijo Hermione – es mejor que subamos ya a los carruajes, se están empezando a llenar y no vamos a poder irnos juntos todos...

¡Todos suban ya! – Gritó un hombre, pero no era la voz de Hagrid como esperaban, era Snape – Suban inmediatamente a los carruajes... usted, usted, usted y usted a ese carruaje... ¡ahora! – dijo señalando a Luna, Ginny. Neville y Ron –y ustedes dos – señaló a Harry y Hermione – a ese carruaje, de prisa...

- Parecía furioso Snape – dijo Hermione mientras se subía al carruaje

- Ese es su comportamiento normal Hermione – Dijo Harry quien le ayudaba a subir a su amiga

En el carruaje ya se encontraba una chica de Slytherin, era de sexto año pero los chicos nunca habían tratado con ella

- Hola chicos – saludó Daphne Greengras

- Hola Daphne – saludó Hermione

- Veo que lo que están diciendo por ahí es cierto...

¿Y qué andan diciendo? – preguntó Harry

- Pues que Hermione está muy linda este año, que ha mejorado su aspecto en un cien por ciento – dijo la chica convencida

'_Estás preciosa...'_

- Pues... gracias... – dijo Hermione un poco sonrojada – la verdad es que quise ponerme en forma este verano

¿Y qué te hiciste? – Preguntó Daphne interesada en el tema

- Sólo comencé con una rutina de ejercicios, en el gimnasio

¿El gimnasio¿qué es eso?

- Es un lugar donde hay máquinas especiales para hacer ejercicio, igual también estuve nadando, lo que me ayudó a tonificar mis músculos

- Y en tu cabello... porque déjame decirte que te has hecho un cambio radical

- Nada del otro mundo... tratamientos para mi tipo de cabello

¿Entonces no utilizaste magia? – Preguntó Daphne incrédula

- No... Todo mi cambio fue natural

Y no había que negarlo... Hermione cambió rotundamente desde el último curso, ella era más... sexy

- Quedaste muy bien... y tú Harry¿Qué hiciste estas vacaciones?

¿Yo?... Nada...

- Cómo que nada... No te creo...

-Pues...

- Claro que si Harry – interrumpió Hermione – estuviste unos días en casa de Ron, y saliste a divertirte conmigo y con Ron y Ginny; me parece injusto que digas que no hiciste nada...

- Me refería al hecho de que no salí del país como tú... y Neville... y... Cho...

¿Cuándo hablaste con Cho? – preguntó Hermione

- Cuándo fui a cambiarme

- Ah...

¿Tú y Cho todavía siguen juntos? – preguntó Daphne

- No, ya no...

- Lástima, se veían muy bien juntos, hacían linda pareja...

- Ya llegamos – interrumpió Harry – Daphne, fue un placer hablar contigo, nos vemos luego...

- Adiós – se despidió Hermione mientras se bajaba del carruaje

- Adiós - dijo Daphne – Harry... espera

- Sí... ¿me necesitas? – dijo Harry

- Eh..., me acabo de olvidar lo que te iba a decir... bueno, te dejo

Cuando los chicos entraron al Gran Comedor, ya este estaba casi lleno, y la gente conversaba animadamente des-atrasándose de chismes sobre las vacaciones

- Que empiece a hablar rápido el profesor Dumbledore – dijo Ron – me muero de hambre

- Raro fuera que no tuvieras hambre – dijo Hermione

- Yo también quiero que termine rápido pero para ir a dormir – dijo Harry

- A ti te pasa algo – afirmó la chica

- No... Sólo que no he dormido lo suficiente durante todos estos días, y organizar la casa de mis tíos no es tarea fácil, sobre todo cuando tienes un primo vago y caprichoso, que deja todas sus cosas tiradas por ahí

Luego de conocer los nuevos alumnos del colegio en el ritual conocido por todos y de una magnífica cena, los chicos que dirigieron a sus cuartos a descansar. A Ron y Hermione ya no les tocaba acompañar a los chicos de primer año porque esa labor era realizada por los prefectos de quinto año, pero si debieron permanecer fuera de la sala común rondando el colegio vigilando que ningún alumno cometiera alguna falta.

¿Y tú Hermione... has vuelto a tener contacto con Krum? – Preguntó Ron mientras caminaban por uno de los pasillos del colegio

- Sí, hablé un par de veces con él y les envió saludos a ti y a Harry... también me contó que está planeando venir el próximo verano, cuando por fin le den vacaciones en su equipo – le contó Hermione

- Ah... se había demorado para volver a verte...

- Tú sabes perfectamente que ahora anda muy ocupado jugando para su equipo de Quidditch, por el torneo que se realiza en tu país y el torneo Europeo y creo que necesita descansar urgentemente antes de que sufra una lesión o algo por el estilo...

- Yo pensé que este verano lo visitarías...

- Habíamos hablado de eso VíKtor y yo, pero como se juntaron los dos torneos, a él le quedó casi imposible dedicarme tiempo para llevarme a conocer los lugares de su país...

- Y por ahí derecho enamorarte... – susurró el pelirrojo

¿Qué dijiste?

- Que es mejor que regresemos ya a la torre, no se ha presentado nada en todo este rato que llevamos haciendo ronda

- Tienes razón, además ya estoy cansada, necesito dormir para comenzar bien mañana...

- Ni lo digas... comenzamos muy bien el año... clase con Snape a primera hora

Los prefectos se dirigieron a su torre y luego de despedirse, cada uno fue a su cuarto a descansar. En el cuarto de las chicas, Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown esperaban a Hermione.

- Cuéntanos – comenzó a hablar Parvati inmediatamente Hermione entró al cuarto

¿De qué? – Preguntó Hermione

- Pues de lo que todo el mundo anda hablando de ti – afirmó Lavender

¿Y que han dicho de mí?

- Pues... Harry... y tú... – dijo Parvati

¿Qué pasa?

- Que están saliendo juntos – continuó Lavender

- Sí¿por qué no nos habías contado! – preguntó Parvati

- Ustedes dos hacen la pareja perfecta – dijo Lavender

- A ver... a ver... ¿que Harry y yo... qué?

¡Que son novios!

- No lo escondas más

- Harry y yo no somos nada... ¿quién ha dicho todo eso?

- Pues es lo que casi todo el colegio anda comentando por ahí... que los vieron en el mundo muggle muy juntitos... muy acarameladitos...

¡QUE! Eso nunca ha pasado... Claro que nos vieron, pero no agregaron que también Ron nos acompañaba... además yo salí con Harry pero para...

- Sólo te contamos lo que andan diciendo... – interrumpió Parvati

- Pero no nos niegues a ti te gusta Harry... – dijo Lavender

- Y desde hace mucho tiempo – dijo Parvati

- Dinos lo que sientes por él... – dijo Lavender

- Ay niñas... ya es tarde, y mañana a primera hora tenemos clase con Snape... y ya saben como son las clases con él... – dijo Hermione mientras se metía en su cama dispuesta a dormir

- Algún día tendrás que decirnos que sí amas a Harry... por hoy te dejamos tranquila – dijo Parvati

¡Ya duérmanse!

- Bueno, bueno... pero no te enojes... Hasta mañana – dijo Lavender

-

Hola a todos!

Aquí tuvieron otro capítulo y ojala haya sido de su agrado, espero pues reviews de todas las personas que están siguiendo este fic.

**Iory:** Me agrada mucho que estés siguiendo mi historia y ya me estoy acostumbrando a tus reviews, así que por favor no dejes de escribirme. Muchas gracias.

**FLAKA: **Muchas gracias por tu review y sobre todo porque te animaste a escribirme… me alegró mucho el hecho de que estés siguiendo mi historia.

**Yumi **y** Just-my-soul: **Espero que sigan leyendo la historia. Muchas gracias por el review.

**Herm14:** creo que con este capítulo te quedó clara la pregunta… pero por si las dudas, la respuesta es un no rotundo. Gracias por el review.

**Pipu-radcliffe:** Muchas gracias por el review, ya también me estás acostumbrando a ellos, nunca faltan en un capítulo. Trataré de leer uno de tus fics, pero la verdad es que últimamente ando tan ocupada que me es difícil incluso de seguir escribiendo este fanfic.

**EvaAngelH/Hr:** Soy una despistada, apenas vengo a caer en cuenta que no te agradecí por el review que me escribiste en el capítulo 3. Muchísimas gracias, espero que hayas continuado leyendo el fic.

Y a todas las demás personas que lo han leído pero no se atreven a escribirme, también gracias por continuar el hilo de mi fic. Hasta la próxima.

_Hécate san_


	7. Feliz cumpleaños a ti

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de Warner Bros.**

**Los nombres de productos conocidos o famosos son Marcas Registradas. Yo no obtengo ningún lucro por nombrarlos en mi fanfiction.**

**Hecate-san**

**

* * *

****CAPITULO 7**

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A TÍ**

El inicio del año escolar estuvo cargado de deberes y trabajos escritos para entregar como era el caso de Historia de la Magia, Pociones, y Transformaciones. No se quedaba atrás la materia Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pues aunque el nuevo profesor era un apuesto y joven hombre de unos 20 años de edad, era aún más exigente que la profesora Umbridge, pero sin ser odioso ni de mal carácter. El profesor alternaba las clases entre teóricas y prácticas; primero daba los conocimientos teóricos sobre los hechizos y conjuros y en la siguiente clase se hacían prácticas de los hechizos vistos en la clase anterior.

Ya había pasado algo más de quince días desde que se iniciaron las clases. Los chicos se encontraban en clase práctica de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la cual era la última clase de la semana. Isaac Macken El guapo profesor les había enseñado un nuevo conjuro; los alumnos estaban practicando el hechizo en parejas. Ese año, como todos los anteriores, los estudiantes de Gryffindor estaban viendo la materia con los alumnos de Slytherin. Harry se estaba practicando con Daphne, la chica que compartió con él y con Hermione el carruaje el día que llegaron a Hogwarts. Ella y Ron por su parte estaban practicando juntos.

- Eres buena – dijo Harry tratando de esquivar el hechizo de Daphne

- Gracias, siempre me ha gustado mucho esta clase, aunque la calidad de los profesores varíe de año en año; para mí el mejor profesor hasta el momento ha sido Lupin... Pero tú no te quedas atrás, también eres muy bueno, mira que has evadido todos mis conjuros, en cambio yo...

- Sólo recibiste uno de mi parte – dijo Harry divertido mientras enviaba un hechizo hacia la hermosa rubia

- Pero tú tienes ventaja sobre mí Harry... tú ya te has enfrentado a Lord… Lord… V

¿Qué pasa?

- Trato de pronunciar su nombre pero… creo que deberíamos temer más pronunciar el nombre de Dumbledore quien detrás de esa tierna figura de abuelito, esconde una sabiduría y un poder impresionantes; para mi Quien-tu-sabes es sólo un loco resentido...

- Vaya... me recuerdas tanto a alguien...

- Yo siempre creí en lo que tú decías en quinto año sobre su regreso, pero la gente siempre ha tenido miedo a eso... Y para mí el miedo es lo que lo hace más poderoso.

- Tienes razón...

- Harry, Hermione... vienen un momento por favor... – interrumpió el profesor Macken – Ron y Daphne sigan practicando ustedes dos juntos... – Los chicos se acercaron al escritorio de Isaac muy curiosos – En esta clase tengo muy buenos alumnos... están Neville (Los chicos se miraron sorprendidos), Ron, tú Hermione, Daphne y tú Harry... pero de todos considero que ustedes dos son los mejores, aunque debo confesar que me resultó difícil tomar una decisión entre Daphne y Hermione

¿Por qué nos está diciendo todo esto? – preguntó Harry

- Es que estoy necesitando dos monitores que me ayuden en las clases prácticas con los estudiantes de primer y segundo año, y me pareció que ustedes dos son los indicados para que me colaboren... Yo ya he hablado con el jefe de su casa y con el profesor Dumbledore y a ellos les ha parecido muy buena la idea

¿Eso interferiría con mis entrenamientos de quidditch?

¿Y con mis obligaciones como prefecta?

- No. Si se presenta algún inconveniente, yo puedo recurrir a alguno de los otros tres estudiantes. La idea es que no se vuelva una obligación para ustedes, pero si no quieren aceptar... yo tampoco voy a obligarlos

- No, no... no es eso, por mi encantada de ayudarle profesor

¿Y tú Harry qué dices? – Preguntó Isaac

- Sí, también me gustaría mucho ayudarle

- Bien, entonces los espero el próximo lunes para darles unas cuantas indicaciones y el martes empezamos en forma con la monitoría... ¿les parece?

- Si – respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo

El timbre sonó y los alumnos salieron hacia el Gran Comedor para tomar la cena

¡Harry! – se acercó Daphne al joven

- Hola...¿cómo te fue con Ron?

- No he parado de reírme, es muy divertido

Ron y Hermione se habían adelantado pues debían hacer ronda esa noche

¿Y para qué te necesitaba el papacito del profesor Macken? – Preguntó Daphne con cara de enamorada

¿A ti también te gusta el profesor Macken? Porque Hermione le fascina

- Es divino... tiene todo lo que uno desea en un hombre... Es joven, guapo, inteligente, culto... y ya obtiene sus propios ingresos... suspiro ... Pero bueno... contéstame

- Voy a ser monitor junto con Hermione de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras

¡Que bien! Te felicito... y te envidio... esa materia me encanta

- Y también el profesor

- Sí... también el profesor – sonrió la rubia

- Tú eras candidata para ser monitora

¿En serio?

- Sí, pero el profesor Macken se decidió por Hermione

- Ah... – dijo desilusionada

- Pero dijo que podría necesitar de tu ayuda cuando alguno de los dos no pueda asistir

-Bueno, espero que ese día llegue... Te dejo Harry, que tengas buena noche... Hasta mañana

- Hasta mañana Daphne, que descanses

Harry se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor

¡Uy Harry, estás hecho un tigre...! lo tuyo con Daphne va viento en popa... – dijo Ron apenas el chico se sentó al lado de su compañero – Claro que ella está como quiere... lástima que sea una Slytherin, por lo demás… está bien.

- Ella es muy simpática – dijo Harry cogiendo algo de comida y poniéndola en su plato

- Hermione ya me contó que el profesor Macken los nombró monitores... ¡Felicitaciones hermano, tú eres el preciso para ayudarle al profesor...

- Gracias Ron... ¡Está haciendo un hambre terrible!

Hermione sólo miraba su plato tratando de que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos... �¡desde cuándo le importaba y le dolía que Harry se fijara en alguna chica?... claro, desde hace mucho tiempo... incluso antes de que Harry y Cho comenzaran su relación... El cambio que ella se había hecho durante el verano pasado no había servido de nada... Harry nunca se fijaría en ella...

¿En qué piensas Hermione? – preguntó Harry sacando a la chica de esos tristes pensamientos

- .. E... en nada Harry, que debo darme prisa para hacer las rondas...

- Te noto algo triste

¿Triste? No Harry... bueno... es mejor que vamos ya Ron...

- Pero si no has comido casi nada

- Es suficiente para mí..., nos vemos luego... Ron vamos ya...

- Chao Harry – dijo Ron mientras se paraba de la mesa

- Que les vaya bien

Habían transcurrido seis días desde que el profesor Macken les solicitó a Harry y a Hermione que fueran monitores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y el día anterior había sido una de las clases más duras de las pocas que habían tenido como monitores... terminaron realmente cansados pues los chicos de primer año, a quienes ayudaron en esa oportunidad, constantemente los llamaban para que los ayudaran.

* * *

La mañana de ese sexto día (septiembre 19) Harry se disponía a salir de la Sala común para ir al Gran Comedor a desayunar y a felicitar a su amiga Hermione en su cumpleaños... Al momento de dirigirse hacia la puerta vio que ella bajaba por las escaleras que llevaban a los cuartos de las chicas

- Hola Hermione – Harry se acercó a ella – creí que ya estabas en el Gran Comedor desayunando

- No, estaba abriendo un paquete que me dieron Parvati y Lavender…

- Por cierto… - Harry sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una cajita aterciopelada envuelta en una cinta azul (con moñito incluido) ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

- Gracias Harry… ¿qué es?

- Ábrelo

Hermione quitó con cuidado la cinta y abrió la caja

¡Ah! Sorpresa están preciosos

¿Si te gustan?... fue muy difícil escoger algo para ti

- Estos aretes están divinos… �¡Gracias Harry! – Ella se quitó los pendientes que estaba usando y se puso los que Harry había acabado de regalarle. Eran unos aretes de medio aro de un centímetro de grosor de oro blanco de 18 k, adornado con unos pequeños diamantes en la parte frontal de estos

- Me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado…

- Es más de lo que podía esperar

Harry se acercó a ella, puso su mano detrás del cuello de la chica y luego besó su mejilla e inmediatamente la abrazó fuerte. Hermione asustada-emocionada también abrazó al chico

- Espero que pases un día muy feliz – Harry habló suavemente en el oído de Hermione – Te quiero mucho

El corazón de Hermione comenzó a latir fuerte y rápidamente

"_contrólate… contrólate…"_ - Se quedaron abrazados por espacio de 15 segundos; luego Harry se separó de ella lentamente sin quitar sus ojos esmeralda de Hermione… ella se iba sonrojando.

- Es mejor que bajemos ya a desayunar… - interrumpió Harry – además los demás deben estar esperándote para felicitarte por tu cumpleaños – Harry puso su mano izquierda sobre la espalda de la chica y la fue llevando hacia la puerta de la Sala Común.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor ya los otros habían comenzado a tomar su desayuno; conversaban animadamente sobre el partido de quidditch de hacía dos días donde se enfrentaron Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, en el que este último le ganó por amplio margen al primero.

¡Hermione! – Gritó Ginny cuando vio a Hermione y Harry llegar ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! – se acercó a ella, la besó en la mejilla y la abrazó – Estás súper linda hoy… ¿Perfume nuevo?

- Sí, me lo dieron Parvati y Lavender

- Mira – Ginny le entregó una tarjeta hecha por ella con figuritas de niños en una celebración de cumpleaños muggle donde una niña de pelo castaño alborotado soplaba una torta con varias velas y estas se apagaban. El resto de los niños con sombreritos de piñata cantaban el cumpleaños (con las voces de los amigos) y aplaudían cuando la chica terminaba de apagar las velas. Era una tarjeta de tamaño de una hoja carta, muy colorida con todas las decoraciones que usan los muggles en sus fiestas de cumpleaños (globos, serpentinas, piñatas, etc.) – Esto es de parte de todos; ya sabes que no tenemos mucho dinero para darte algo significativo, pero…

- No importa… - Esta tarjeta está divina ¡Gracias chicos!... en verdad… me alegra tener amigos como ustedes

Hermione abrió la tarjeta y su interior estaba lleno de mensajes de todos sus amigos y compañeros de colegio: Lavender, Parvati, Neville, Ron, Luna, Ginny y Harry. Mientras leía cada uno de los mensajes los ojos de Hermione se pusieron llorosos

¿Pero por qué lloras? – dijo Ron acercándose a ella

- Es muy lindo de su parte… son todos muy… ¡ay chicos! GRACIAS – Ron la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla

¡Pero, como no íbamos a hacer algo por tu cumpleaños! Eres nuestra amiga (mi mejor amiga), y eres muy especial para todos nosotros – Dijo Ron mirándola cálidamente

- No llores más… este es un día para que la pases feliz – dijo Neville

- Tienes razón Neville – concluyó Ginny – Bueno… ya que ha pasado la hora de los besos y los abrazos; terminemos de desayunar que pronto van a anunciar el inicio de las clases

Los chicos comenzaron a tomar su desayuno cuando se acercó Luna Lovegood a la mesa Gryffindor

- Hola chicos – saludó Luna - … Feliz cumpleaños Hermione – se acercó a ella para saludarla ¡Qué aretes tan hermosos¿Son nuevos? … Por todos los dioses… ¡Debieron costar una fortuna!

- Deja ver – se acercó Ginny

Hermione aturdida corrió unos mechones de pelo que tapaba sus orejas y los puso detrás de esta

¡Por las barbas de Merlín¡Quién te dio esas preciosuras? – preguntó Ginny impresionada

¡Es tarde¡Y tenemos clase con McGonagall! – Dijo Hermione levantándose de su asiento y cogiendo sus útiles - Harry, Ron¡apúrense!

Harry y Ron también cogieron sus mochilas y salieron corriendo detrás de Hermione que ya les llevaba varios metros de distancia, pues había salido como voladora hacia el salón de clases. Cuando los chicos llegaron ya la cumpleañera estaba sentada conversando animadamente con Lavender y Parvati sobre el perfume que estas dos le habían regalado a la chica. Harry se sentó al lado de Hermione y sentó enseguida de Neville quien también había salido corriendo. La profesora McGonagall acababa de entrar al salón.

¿Por qué no dijiste que yo te había regalado los pendientes? – Preguntó Harry inmediatamente Lavender y Parvati se sentaron frente a ellos

- Porque no quería que se sintieran mal Harry… además fue un detalle muy lindo de su parte (y también tuyo) al darme esta tarjeta

¿Entonces quieres decir que no te gustó mi regalo?

- No… no

¡No?

¡Sí¡Claro que me gustó!... y mucho… pero creo que es demasiado para mi

Harry quitó un pequeño mechón de cabello que estaba cubriendo la oreja izquierda de Hermione (el estaba a la izquierda de ella) y lo puso detrás de su oreja para observar el pendiente

- … Nada es demasiado para ti – dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos (con esa mirada penetrante, cautivadora, cálida…)

"_No me mires así…"_

- Ya que en los años anteriores hemos aprendido las nociones básicas de transformaciones – interrumpió la profesora McGonagall - y que ya hemos gastado un buen tiempo en recordarlos teóricamente, no está nada mal ponerlos en práctica de nuevo, ya que si no dominan estas transformaciones básicas no podrán hacer las transformaciones que veremos en el próximo módulo: aprenderán a transformarse ustedes mismos en animales.

En las horas de la tarde de ese 19 de septiembre Hermione y Harry tuvieron monitoria con los alumnos de segundo año, sin saberse como se enteraron, (sí, como no!) todos los alumnos de ese curso cuando llegó Hermione acompañada de su amigo fue saludada efusivamente con un fuerte canto de ♫ ¡Feliz Cumpleaños a ti...! ♫.

Luego de la clase Harry y Hermione se dirigieron al Gran Comedor a cenar. Fue una cena tranquila donde Hermione les contó a Ginny y a Ron lo que los alumnos de segundo año habían hecho. La castaña estaba realmente emocionada por lo que había pasado en su cumpleaños; nunca, que ella recordara, lo había pasado tan bien.

Saliendo del Gran Comedor Ron y Ginny se adelantaron porque la madre de ambos les había enviado una lechuza con encomiendas y Ginny debía entregarle lo que le correspondía a su hermano. Harry y Hermione siguieron caminando despacio por el corredor y cuando estaban se estaban acercando a la Torre Gryffindor, Luna salió a su paso.

¡Hermione¡Harry! – gritó Luna mientras corría

- Hola Luna – saludó Hermione mientras seguía caminando

- Esta mañana no te entregué mi regalo para ti... es que tus aretes... – dijo la chicha entregándole un sobre a Hermione

¿Y qué es? – preguntó curiosa la chica

- Ábrelo – dijo Luna mientras Harry decía la clave para entrar en la sala común y luego entraba desapareciendo de la vista de las chicas

¿Suscripciones?

- Sí, una es para Corazón de Bruja... pues ahí dan muchos truquitos para que te sigas conservando igual de linda como estás ahora; y la otra es de la revista de mi papá

- ... Gracias Luna, es muy amable de tu parte

- Bueno, que disfrutes de las suscripciones... Nos vemos mañana

- Chao

Hermione dijo la clave para entrar en la Sala Común y apenas hubo entrado oyó un fuerte �¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! En la sala estaban sus compañeros de curso de Gryffindor y en una mesa había una torta adornada con globos y la frase '_Feliz Cumpleaños Hermione'. _Sobre la torta había varias velas. Uno por uno, sus compañeros se fueron acercando a ella para felicitarla. Hermione estaba tan emocionada que comenzó a llorar.

¿Y por qué estás llorando otra vez? – Le preguntó Harry abrazándola

- Estoy llorando de... – y volvió a llorar – es que nunca había tenido un cumpleaños como este

- Por eso debes estar contenta – dijo Harry suavemente – no llores más, y ven para que soples las velas y pidas un deseo...

Ginny quien tenía sobre su cabeza un sombrerito de piñata se acercó a ellos y le puso a cada uno un sombrero igual al de ella. En realidad, la sala estaba adornada igual a la tarjeta que ella le había entregado en la mañana a Hermione. Luego Ginny arrastró a la cumpleañera hacia la mesa donde estaba la torta y la puso detrás de ésta... sus compañeros comenzaron a cantar _♫ Feliz Cumpleaños a ti... ♫_ y antes de soplar las velas Hermione pidió un deseo. Luego de repartir las porciones de torta acompañada de una rica cerveza de mantequilla, cada uno de los presentes se fue retirando a sus respectivas habitaciones quedando en la sala Ron, Harry y Hermione.

¿Y quién fue el del plan?

- De Ron – respondió Harry

¿En serio!

- Ginny y Harry también tuvieron mucho que ver en esto

- Pero Ron fue el que primero dio la idea de la sorpresa

- Ron... gracias – Hermione lo abrazó efusivamente y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla – entonces por eso se adelantaron ahora... y de dónde sacaron todo... los sombreros... los globos... ¡la torta!... y sobre todo ¡La cerveza de mantequilla!

- Esa es la cuota de Harry... – respondió Ron – recuerda que su fan número uno es un elfo doméstico... además una capa invisible es de mucha ayuda cuando se va a Hogsmeade

¿Hicieron todo esto por mí¡Y violando las reglas del colegio?

- Tu te merecías una celebración así... mucho mejor, no se por que no te habíamos celebrado tu cumpleaños antes – Respondió Ron

¡Gracias chicos!

- Sabes que siempre puedes contar con nosotros – dijo Harry

- Me alegro tanto... y saber que últimamente no hemos estado tan unidos como siempre... no es el hecho de que andemos juntos de arriba para abajo... bueno, sí... pero extraño hacer los deberes con ustedes... y regañarlos – Ron y Harry sonrieron

- Te prometemos algo – propuso Ron – que no vamos a estar más desunidos así se presente lo que se presente... si conseguimos novia... o si estemos entrenando... o lo que sea... vamos a sacar un rato siempre sólo para nosotros tres...¿cierto Harry?

- Cierto Ron...

- Te lucen mucho los pendientes que te dio Harry – comentó Ron

¿Cómo sabías que Harry me los dio?

- El me los mostró ayer... somos los mejores amigos¿no?

- Y se lo tenían muy guardado todo...

- Sólo para sorprenderte – dijo Harry alegre

- Quiero abrazarlos... chicos los quiero mucho – dijo Hermione en una efusividad poco característica de ella. Se acercó a los muchachos y los abrazó a los dos a la vez (El abrazo del oso), ellos también la abrazaron. Luego de un largo rato abrazados, Hermione le dio a cada uno un beso en la mejilla – Los quiero mucho chicos...

- Nosotros también te queremos – repuso Ron

- Y mucho... – dijo Harry – Bueno, hay que madrugar mañana así que es mejor que nos vamos a acostar ya

Sí – dijo Hermione bostezando – Hasta mañana niños... que descansen... y de nuevo... muchísimas, muchísimas gracias.

* * *

Los días transcurrieron rápidamente (había pasado algo más de un mes), pues los profesores no dejaban de dejarles deberes, lo que hacía que los estudiantes estuvieran la mayoría del tiempo ocupados... Harry y Ron cuando no estaban estudiando con ayuda de Hermione estaban entrenando para los partidos de quidditch... y lo mismo era Hermione cuando no estaba estudiando (que era la mayor parte del tiempo) se encontraba haciendo monitorias extras con Harry o haciendo guardias como prefecta. Muchas veces se cruzaban reuniones entre prefectos con las monitorias, por lo que Daphne ocupaba el lugar de ella cuando se presentaban esos inconvenientes. Precisamente ese día Hermione había tenido reunión con los prefectos para anunciarles que por mandato del Profesor Dumbledore las rondas se harían entre alumnos de diferentes casas y se turnarían los días de guardia. Luego de la reunión Hermione salía de la sala de prefectos hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.

¡Hermione espera!

Hermione giró para ver quien le había gritado. Era Cho Chang que corría hacia ella

¡Hola Cho! – Saludó Hermione. Cho se acercó a ella jadeando, parecía que estaba buscándola desde hacía rato ¿Para qué...

¡Eres una tonta Hermione Granger! – Interrumpió Cho

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo!

Quiero pedirles mil perdones por haberme demorado tanto en subir este capítulo, pero la verdad es que como estoy comenzando un nuevo semestre en la universidad y este ha sido el más pesado de todos hasta el momento, no he tenido mucho tiempo para dedicarme a la historia.

La verdad no sé cuanto me demoraré para subir el capítulo 8, pero les pido paciencia, que cualquier momento libre que tenga lo dedicaré exclusivamente a Falling in love.

Muchas gracias a **flaka-potter, Isabella Riddle** y a** Lord Sparky** por sus reviews.

No siendo más me despido, espero reviews de todos, hasta la próxima.

_Hécate san._


	8. Conversaciones

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de Warner Bros.

Los nombres de productos conocidos o famosos son Marcas Registradas. Yo no obtengo ningún lucro por nombrarlos en mi fanfiction.

_Hécate-san_

* * *

**CAPITULO 8**

**CONVERSACIONES**

¿Disculpa?

¡Eres una completa tonta!

¿Te acercas a mi sólo para insultarme?

No... Es que... ¿tú estabas dando monitorías con Harry, verdad?

No, yo estaba en una reunión de prefectos... Harry estaba con Daphne, ella me reemplazó

La muy estúpida... claro... aprovechó la oportunidad...

¿Cuál oportunidad?

No debiste dejar a Harry con esa vieja

¿Qué pasa?

Hermione, creí que eras más inteligente...

No entiendo nada de lo que me estás diciendo... ¿Qué pasó con Daphne?

Esa tonta aprovechó la oportunidad que tú le diste... no debiste permitir que te reemplazara en la monitoria...

Pero... ¿por qué?... ¿Le pasó algo a Harry?

Sí...

¿Dónde est�? – preguntó Hermione asustada

Con Daphne...

Ah... entonces no es nada grave – dijo Hermione tranquilizándose

�¡Hermione despierta! Está con Daphne...

Sí, ya te entiendo, estaban en monitoría

Hermione, – suspiró Cho – dado que no entiendes nada... voy a tener que contarte

¿Qué?

Mira... yo salía de clase de pociones, cuando vi en uno de los corredores a Harry y Daphne...

Claro¿no te digo pues que estaban en monitoria?

¡Déjame terminar!... no me interrumpas... Harry estaba muy cerca de Daphne quien estaba recostada en la pared... Escuché que le dijo que le gustaba mucho... y luego se acercó a ella y... ¡la besó¿Puedes creerlo!

Hermione quedó en shock por unos segundos

Es su vida... – dijo Hermione tratando de sonar tranquila y mirando orgullosa evitando que las lágrimas que acababan de surgir en sus ojos no salieran de ellos

�¡Hermione reacciona! Te están quitando a la persona que quieres

¿Quien te dijo eso?

Nadie tiene que decir nada... se nota en tu mirada... cuando estás a su lado...

No digas tonterías... – dijo Hermione mientras salía en dirección a la Sala Común Gryffindor

¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Cho, caminando detrás de ella – No vas a huir como una cobarde... Enfréntate a esa tonta... marca tu territorio...

Ay Cho... no me molestes más

Vamos al Gran Comedor... el hecho de que tu estés así no quiere decir que tu cuerpo esté enojado con la comida- dijo tomándola del brazo izquierdo y llevándola hacia el Gran Comedor – tienes que ser fuerte... demuéstrales por qué cambiaste tanto durante este verano

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor cada una se dirigió a su mesa. Hermione se sentó al frente de Ron, quien ya había comenzado a cenar

Perdona por no esperarlos... pero el ensayo para Snape me hizo dar mucha hambre...

Hermione lo ignoró... sentía que en su corazón había un nudo que no podía salir... se sentía ahogada... impotente... Pensaba en la conversación que había tenido hacía un momento con Cho... era muy extraño... se suponía que Cho la odiaba por ser la amiga de Harry... pero se había acercado a ella para reprocharle el hecho de que no estuviera con él... Estaba ensimismada en esos pensamientos cuando Harry se sentó al lado de ella

Hola chicos – saludó muy entusiasmado, más de lo normal – ¿cómo les ha ido?

No tan bien... – respondió Ron mientras se llevaba un pedazo de carne a la boca –...ese ensayo extra que me puso Snape está dificilísimo

Y a ti Hermione... ¿cómo te fue en la reunión de prefectos? – preguntó Harry

... Bien... – respondió Hermione sin interés – sí... bien...

¿Cómo te fue en la monitoría? – preguntó Ron

Excelente – respondió Harry alegre

�¡Ha! Ese excelente suena sospechoso – dijo Ron pícaro. Hermione se dedicaba a comer su comida sin ningún interés – Es Daphne... ¿me equivoco?

No, no te equivocas...

No me digas que...

Sip...

¿novios?

Si hombre... le pedí que fuera mi novia... y aceptó... no fue tan difícil después de todo...

Hermione sintió en el mismo instante que Harry decía que era novio de Daphne como su respiración paraba al tiempo que recibía una fuerte punzada en su corazón, inmediatamente se llevó la mano derecha a este mientras que con la izquierda se apoyaba en la mesa del comedor para ayudarse a levantar.

¿Te pasa algo Hermione? – Dijo Harry al tiempo que se levantaba también y estiraba su brazo derecho para sostener a su amiga

Estás muy pálida – repuso Ron - ¿Te sientes bien?

Hermione miró a Ron tratando de respirar y luego a Harry a quien miró fijamente y tratando de que sus lágrimas no rodaran por su rostro

¿Quieres que te llevemos a la enfermería? – dijo Harry acercándose más a ella y tomándola por el brazo. Ella retiró su brazo bruscamente de la mano de Harry quien la miró sorprendido. Ella salió de la mesa y se fue corriendo fuera del Gran Comedor.

¿Qué le pasa? – Preguntó Ron, mientras Harry se sentaba de nuevo

No sé… ¿Estaba así antes? – Hablaba Harry mientras partía un trozo de carne y se lo llevaba a la boca

No… yo la vi normal cuando llegó aquí

¿Tú no viniste con ella¿No estaban pues en reunión de prefectos?

Sí, pero yo me adelanté porque recuerda que tengo que terminar ese ensayo para Snape

Sí, verdad… En todo caso hay que ponerle cuidado… luego no se nos vaya a enfermar…

Hermione llegó corriendo a la torre Gryffindor y pronunció la clave rápidamente. Subió como alma que lleva al diablo las escalas que conducían a los cuartos de las chicas y apenas hubo entrado a su habitación se tiró en la cama y lloró amargamente.

_- Eres una tonta Hermione… ¿cómo pudiste creer que algún día podría fijarse en ti?... eres muy ilusa… ¿No te das cuenta que sólo te considera su amiga? _– Luego de mucho pensar e imaginar se quedó dormida

Hermione… despierta que se te va a hacer tarde para ir a desayunar – Dijo Lavender mientras sacudía a la castaña

Hermione se levantó rápidamente y miró su reloj…

¡Por Dios¡Niñas, por qué no me despertaron desde antes?

Claro que tratamos de despertarte, pero estabas profunda

¡Debo darme prisa! – Dijo Hermione mientras entraba al baño para darse una ducha. Al cabo de un rato salió ya organizada

Tu estabas muy triste ayer, Hermione – Le dijo Parvati a la chica mientras arreglaba su morral para ir a clases

¿Por qué lo dices? – Preguntó Hermione sin mirar a Parvati y empacando también sus útiles

Por la forma como saliste del Gran Comedor y también por la expresión de tu cara mientras estabas dormida

¿Es acaso por Harry? – Preguntó Lavender

¿Por Harry?

Sí, por su nueva novia

A ti te gusta Harry… - Afirmó Parvati

¡Que tonterías dices! – Dijo Hermione tratando de ocultar su rostro colorado

Sí… y me parece muy mal hecho por parte de Potter que no te ponga atención

Si, porque esa Daphne no es nada comparado contigo… - le secundó Lavender a su amiga

No sé Harry que le vio a esa tonta… es linda… pero tan insípida… sin gracia

No es como tú… inteligente… hermosa físicamente… eres muy tierna… sensible… muy buena amiga

Exacto, soy su amiga… Él está con Daphne porque la quiere

Entonces no nos niegas que te gusta

Te fascina…

Te enloquece…

¡Chicas¡No más!... ya es tarde y está haciendo hambre

Esta es la segunda vez que evades esta conversación Hermione – dijo Lavender - ¿Por qué no afrontas de una vez por todas tus sentimientos y reconoces que estás enamorada de Harry?

No hay nada de malo de enamorarse de tu mejor amigo y más cuando a él se le nota que también siente algo por ti... – continuó Parvati

Ya están diciendo tonterías – Dijo Hermione mientras salía con Lavender y Parvati de la Sala Común hacia el Gran Comedor - ¿Cómo le voy a gustar a Harry cuando el está ennoviado con otra chica? No están pensando para decir las cosas

Sí pensamos, lo que pasa es que ustedes dos no quieren admitir que se gustan – dijo Parvati

¿Por qué hacen las cosas más difíciles entre ustedes dos?

El y yo somos amigos… punto. Fin de la conversación. – sentenció Hermione mientras se sentaba en la mesa de Gryffindor seguida de Lavender y Parvati. Ron y Harry ya habían llegado y estaban comenzando a desayunar – Buenos días chicos – saludó Hermione mientras se servía un poco de desayuno

Hola – saludaron los amigos

¿Te sientes mejor hoy? – preguntó Ron

Nos quedamos muy preocupados por ti anoche

Sí… no es nada Harry

Estabas tan pálida… - afirmó Potter

Era solo cansancio

Creo que deberías ir a la enfermería a que te revisen… ¿quieres que te acompañe?

'_It's nice to know that you were there_

_Thanks for acting like you cared'_

No Harry… ya te dije que estaba muy cansada. Y a ti Ron… ¿cómo te fue terminando el ensayo para Snape?

No me cambies el tema Hermione… tú estás mal… te conozco. Y tu nunca te habías puesto así… ¿acaso no estás comiendo? Ya sé… estás trasnochando demasiado… Voy a tener que prohibirte que trasnoches, vas a salir muriéndote… - continuó Harry

'_And making me feel like I was the only one'_

¡Harry que no me pasa nada!

Pero sí…

Harry, ya te dije que no es nada… ¡Déjame en paz! – dijo Hermione mientras se llevaba a la boca un poco de cereal con yogourt… - ahora sí – dijo más tranquila - ¿Terminaste el ensayo? – Harry la miraba sorprendido

Sí, Harry me ayudó

Espero que te sirva de lección Ron… tú como prefecto debes dar buen ejemplo

No empieces tu también, suficiente tuve con la cantaleta de mi hermana anoche

Los chicos siguieron desayunando tranquilamente cuando al cabo de un rato se acercó Daphne a la mesa Gryffindor

Hola Harry – dijo acercándose a él y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios

… Eh… Hola Daphne – saludó Harry un poco tímido - ¿Cómo te acabó de ir anoche con el trabajo?

Bien… lo terminé rápido… ¡Buenos días Ron!…; Hermione

Hola Daphne – saludó Ron

Hola – Saludó Hermione. Lavender y Parvati no hacía sino cuchichear entre sí.

Bueno… sólo venía a saludarte… nos vemos ahora en clase

Sí… hasta ahora

Daphne se retiró a su mesa. Lavender y Parvati soltaron una carcajada cuando ella se fue. Harry y Ron las miraron curiosos mientras Hermione con una mirada de reproche; a lo cual las dos amigas se callaron inmediatamente.

Este fin de semana hay salida a Hogsmeade – comentó Ron- ya era hora…

Sí, estaba haciendo falta salir… ¿vamos a ir, cierto?- peguntó Harry

¿Vamos? Harry, tú irás con tu novia… y nosotros por otro lado…

¿Por qué? Siempre hemos ido juntos…

Harry ahora tienes responsabilidades con Daphne ¿Tú que dices Hermione?

Sí, Ron… - respondió sin mucho interés

¿Ves? Debes llevarla a un café… o algo parecido. Pasar la tarde juntos… sólo los dos bajo la luz del sol… - dijo inspirándose – mientras tanto nosotros estaremos por ahí comprando dulces o tomándonos unas cervezas de mantequilla…

En ese instante sonó la campana que anunciaba el inicio de las clases en los próximos 10 minutos. Hermione tomó su morral y salió hacia el salón de clases seguido de Ron y Harry.

* * *

Ese fin de semana Ron y Harry se levantaron temprano, pues no querían perderse la visita a Hogsmeade. Se esmeraron en arreglarse bien, sobretodo Harry que quería impresionar a su novia. Bajaron a la sala común y esperaron un rato a que Hermione saliera de los dormitorios de las chicas. Al cabo de 10 minutos ella bajó hacia la sala común y no precisamente lista para ir al pueblo mago.

¿Y porqué llevas ese cuaderno en la mano? – Preguntó Ron

Simple, no iré a Hogsmeade

Pero si hemos estado esperando por semanas que llegara ese día

Tal vez tú Ron, pero yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer en este momento que ir a un pueblito a comprar caramelos

¿Cómo qué cosas? – Preguntó Harry

Desde antes de terminar el curso anterior, no he vuelto al P.E.D.D.O., y creo que lo he dejado muy abandonado, ya es tiempo de volver a retomar la asociación

¿Y que piensas hacer?

Iré a la biblioteca a investigar un poco

Más de lo que ya has investigado

Pero no me refiero a los elfos… me refiero a asociaciones que velan para que se cumplan los derechos de los mas desvalidos

¿Pero, eso existe? – preguntó Ron incrédulo

En el mundo muggle, sí; por eso iré a investigar si los magos tienen ese tipo de asociaciones. Que la pasen bien chicos. Nos vemos en la noche – se despidió la chica saliendo de la sala común

Allá ella, es quien se lo pierde – replicó Ron saliendo también en compañía de Harry de la Sala común y dirigiéndose a la salida del colegio para encontrarse con el resto de sus compañeros.

* * *

Hermione trataba de concentrarse en la lectura que había comenzado algo más de una hora, pero con Cho Chang al frente de ella, se lo impedía… Quería hablar con ella… ¿Pero de qué? Ellas no eran precisamente la clase de mujeres que hacen las mejores amigas, puesto que Hermione no era una chica muy popular entre los estudiantes del colegio (o así pensaba ella) mientras que Cho era "la reina" de la popularidad en Hogwarts. La castaña volvió de nuevo al artículo muggle que había encontrado en la sección de la biblioteca dedicada a los muggles (valga la redundacia) y las asociaciones en pro de los derechos de los más desvalidos… (Derechos Humanos) Estaba tomando nota de una posible forma de sacar a la luz pública su proyecto con los elfos domésticos. Sabía que no iba a ser una tarea fácil y más cuando estos pequeños seres llevaban siglos como servidores de los magos… pero si no arriesgaba un huevo no iba a obtener un pollo…

¡Está bien! Tú tienes toda la razón – dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba en la mesa donde Cho permanecía

Me alegra escuchar que lo has reconocido- dijo la chica asiática, dejando su pluma a un lado

Pero, no puedo hacer absolutamente nada. El no siente nada por mí

¿Estás totalmente segura de eso?

… creo que… sí

¿Crees que sí?

Pues es lo más lógico, o sino no estuviera con ella en este momento

El hecho de que él esté con ella, no quiere decir que la quiera.

Pero…

Mira Hermione… no soy la más experimentada pero… te aseguro que Harry no siente lo mismo por Daphne que lo que siente por ti

Pues claro…

No es eso… El está con ella, pero es como si no lo estuviera. Es la relación más extraña que he visto en los años que llevo en este colegio

¿Por qué?

Me da la impresión de que Daphne obliga a Harry a estar con ella

No, él se siente a gusto con ella, de eso si que estoy segura

En todo caso… no se si sean conjeturas mías pero creo que Harry te está buscando a ti en Daphne

¿Qué¿Por qué lo dices?

Pues… porque Daphne es buena estudiante, la mejor de Slytherin, es linda, es buena en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, te reemplaza en las monitorias, cosa que no debes volver a permitir si se presenta la oportunidad, tiene la forma de tu cabello, lo único que no ha podido es ser prefecta

¿Tú crees?

Estoy más que segura de eso. Hermione, tú debes reaccionar… bueno, ya reaccionaste… te falta actuar

¿Y cómo? Qué crees que he estado haciendo estos últimos meses. Me he reventado la cabeza tratando de que alguien se fije en mí

¿Alguien o Harry?

Bueno… Harry… pero fíjate que no se ha dado cuenta de nada… ninguno se ha dado cuenta de nada…

Sí se han dado cuenta, créeme… pero no el que quieres que se fije en ti… o lo disimula muy bien. Lo que te falta hacer es utilizar tus armas

¿Armas?

Claro, las armas que utilizarás para conquistar de una vez por todas a Harry

¿Y cuáles son esas armas?

Hermione… tú eres la de la lógica aquí. Tus armas son tu inteligencia y la sensualidad que has despertado… pero ojo… debes utilizarla con sutileza

¿Pero, cómo?

Tú te conoces… yo ahí no puedo ayudarte. Te doy las pistas, tú deberás encontrar las soluciones. ¿Y por qué no estás en Hogsmeade?

Estaba buscando algo para una asociación que tengo…

¿Asociación¿De qué se trata?

Es en defensa de los derechos de los elfos

¿Derechos, los elfos?

Claro… los pobres llevan tantos años de opresión

Nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza

¿Quieres hacer parte?

No lo sé…

Piénsalo… me voy a seguir buscando información… y gracias Cho

No hay de qué… ahora eres tu la que debe trabajar para lograr el cometido

* * *

Hermione se encontraba en el sitio favorito de ella y sus amigos de la sala común cuando Ron y Harry entraron a través del retrato de la Señora Gorda, estaban conversando animadamente… se acercaron a la chica quien se encontraba tejiendo

Y chicos¿cómo les fue en Hogsmeade? – Preguntó Hermione sin quitar la vista de lo que estaba tejiendo

Bien – respondió Harry

Mal – respondió Ron

¿Y por qué mal? – Preguntó la chica

Pues porque toda la tarde me la pasé con Luna y Neville. ¡Como tú no quisiste ir!

¿Y te parece malo eso?

Ha sido insoportable – Harry y Hermione lo miraban incrédulos – Que les parece pasar toda la tarde con dos personas fuera de lo común; uno asocial y la otra que no deja que quitarte la mirada de encima, y fuera de eso, haciendo preguntas tontas todo el tiempo

Pues Luna si es un poco corrida y todo eso, pero en el fondo es una buena niña, y se ve bien a tu lado, Ronald – remató Hermione

�¿Qué dices!

Hermione tiene razón, Ronald – dijo Harry recalcando el Ronald. Este último lo miró con cara de asesino

Y tienes razón, Ron; no hay duda que ella anda loquita por ti – repuso la chica sin dejar de tejer. Harry soltó una carcajada en ese instante

¿Más? – Preguntó Harry sin dejar de reírse. Ron lo miraba aún más feo, esperaba el apoyo de su amigo, no sus burlas

No seas malo, Harry; ella es muy lista a pesar de todo… - Ron y Harry la miraron sorprendidos – No me miren así que es la verdad; y además, ella siempre trata de acercarse a ti, Ron

En eso tienes toda la razón; además, no es fea- remató Harry sin dejar de reír

Sí… no es fea – dijo Ron analizando la situación

Y a ti Harry¿cómo te fue con tu novia? – Preguntó Hermione como quien no quiere la cosa y retomando su tejido

Si los vieras – dijo Ron ahora divertido – no se separaron ni un segundo, andaban en un romanticismo… raro en Harry

No seas exagerado Ron, no es para tanto

No, no es para tanto, que va; la chica de cuánto se antojaba, Harry se lo compraba sin dudar, por nada le da el anillo de compromiso – Ron se rió y Harry lo miró con cara de matarlo

Hermione quien estaba tejiendo hizo un movimiento con sus agujas que dañó los últimos tejidos que había hecho

¿Ah, sí? – preguntó Hermione disimulando y tratando de reparar el daño

Mentiras Hermione; sí, la pase bien con ella, pero no es para tanto: Tenemos mucho en común, y lo reconozco, me gusta mucho; pero tampoco para que me manipule o algo por el estilo

Y agreguémosle que parecían un chicle que ha estado al sol por mucho rato… pegajoso – concluyó con cara de asco divertida. Hermione quien había dejado de tejer miraba muy atenta a su amigo tratando de mostrarse tranquila - ¿Y tú que haces¿Más medias para los elfos?

No – dijo retomando por una vez mas su tejido – estoy haciendo bufandas para ustedes, pues el invierno se vino con toda y hay que protegerse. ¿Quién quiere la bufanda negra y quien quiere la gris?

Yo, la negra – Dijo Ron

Está bien, me quedo con las gris. ¿Y tú no te vas a hacer una bufanda? – Dijo Harry

Claro, ya me la hice. ¿La quieren ver?

Sí – respondieron los dos a la vez

Entonces ya vengo – dijo la chica poniéndose en pié y dirigiéndose a las cuartos de las niñas

¿Entonces tú y Daphne qué? – Preguntó Ron a Harry

¿Qué de qué?

Pues como vas

Muy bien, ni comparación con Cho

¿Muy distintas las dos?

Totalmente. Cuándo estábamos en el salón de té de Madame Pidipié y hablamos de tantas cosas… ella es tan distinta a los demás Slytherins, hasta tiene un familiar muggle, el esposo de una tía

Parece que estás enamorado

Ella es muy especial: es inteligente, elegante, linda, tierna, también le gusta Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, lo único que no le atrae mucho es el quidditch pero si es hincha de un equipo

¿Sí, cuál?

El Kenmare Kestrels

Buen equipo

En ese momento bajaba Hermione hacia la sala con su bufanda en la mano. Esta era de tres colores: naranja, beige y verde oliva. Cada color estaba en una línea horizontal siendo la naranja y la verde más delgadas que la beige.

¿Aquí est�, qué les parece? – preguntó Hermione

¿Desde cuando te volviste tan experta? – Preguntó Harry – te quedó muy bien

Gracias. Las de ustedes son distintas, fondo entero con una franja de un color distinto en cada uno de los extremos de la bufanda… ¿les parece bien?

Sí – respondió Ron – te estás volviendo ágil

Es lo que hago cuando no soy capaz de dormir, he leído tantas veces Historia de Hogwarts que me la sé de memoria, entonces mejor de dedico a tejer

Deberías montar un negocio – habló Ron con sinceridad – con sólo el colegio tendrías a vasto

Tampoco hasta allá Ron

Ron tiene razón, Hermione – afirmó Harry – es más, nosotros también deberíamos aprender y con las ventas que se generen podríamos contribuir al P.E.D.D.O¿no te parece? – Ron lo miraba con cara de _¡No me metas en esto!_

No soy bueno en manualidades, pero de mil amores te ayudo a recaudar fondos – dijo Ron

¿En serio me ayudarían? – Preguntó Hermione ilusionada

Sí, siempre y cuando me enseñes, porque no tengo ni idea de cómo se coge una aguja – respondió Harry

Gracias, esos son los secretarios y tesoreros que realmente necesito

¿Y a ti como te fue con lo que estabas consultando¿Qué era? – preguntó Ron

Era sobre Derechos Humanos, y me fue bien, mejor de lo que pensaba, encontré más cosas de lo que pensé podría encontrar – respondió Hermione

¿Y de que trata?

Básicamente normatividad general sobre Derechos Humanos. Trataré de adaptarlos a los elfos y creo que buscaré apoyo en el profesor Dumbledore ya que ninguno de ustedes dos quiere hacerlo

No es para tanto Hermione – replicó Harry, un poco herido- mira que te vamos a ayudar a tejer

Sí, no exageres – apuntó Ron

Cuando Hermione iba a replicar apareció Dobby, el famoso elfo doméstico

¡Harry Potter, señor! – dijo emocionado el elfo

¿Qué haces aquí Dobby? – preguntó Harry un poco sorprendido por la repentina aparición del ser.

Quería verlo señor – respondió Dobby entusiasmado. Llevaba sobre su cabeza los gorros que Hermione había tejido el curso anterior – ¡Ah!... ¡y aquí están los amigos de Harry Potter!

¿Qué haces con todos esos gorros? – preguntó Hermione

Los traigo puestos porque todos me encantan. La amiga de Harry Potter es una gran tejedora. Todos rechazaban sus gorros, y yo entonces me los puse porque son muy lindos, amiga de Harry Potter señor.

¡Eso quiere decir que ningún elfo ha sido liberado! – dijo Hermione un poco histérica

Me temo que no, Hermione – Le respondió Harry

�¡Y tú sabías! – Gritó Hermione

No te dije porque no quería que te enfadaras

�¡Pues lo has logrado Harry Potter!

Discúlpame

�¿Por qué no me dijiste! – preguntó Hermione

¡Chicos, Hermione, tranquilízate. No es culpa de Harry – Habló Ron tratando de suavizar la situación

Pero todo se ha solucionado amiga de Harry Potter – intervino Dobby - ¡Yo tengo los gorritos! Y me han hecho muy feliz

Hermione miró a Dobby con lástima y corrió hacia las escaleras que conducían hacia los cuartos de las niñas.

¿He hecho algo malo? – preguntó Dobby con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas

No Dobby, la culpa ha sido mía por no ser sincero con ella – respondió Harry

¿Y mi hermana por qué se demorará tanto? Las rondas de guardia no son tan largas – afirmó Ron, pensando en voz alta.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. No sé cuánto me demore en actualizar el otro ya que estoy llena de trabajos que presentar en la universidad, sumado a los parciales y quices que los profesores se empeñan en hacer para volverme la vida imposible.

No saben todo lo que me sube la moral cada vez que leo un review de alguno de ustedescuando estos son positivos.Meencantaríaque las personas que noescriben reviews lo hagan, y que me den susopiniones para saber como voy con la historia y cuales son sus gustos, o que les gustaría que mejorara.

Muchas gracias _a Cammiel, Pipu-radcliffe y a Kazumi-Potter_por escribir, y espero que este capítulo les haya gustado como el anterior.

Hasta la próxima,

Hécate san


	9. Cita con los elfos

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**CITA CON LOS ELFOS**

Ginny llegó corriendo, pues no quería quedar mal, más de lo que siempre quedaba con ese chico. No entendía por qué Dumbledore había repartido las parejas para las rondas de esa forma. Nunca había tratado de cerca con aquel chico, pero es que en realidad era difícil tratar con él; siempre alardeando de lo que tenía o no tenía, un chico de "raza superior", era la mejor definición de sí mismo.

- No tenemos toda la noche – dijo Draco Malfoy cuando Ginny llegó a su lado

- Discúlpame Malfoy, traté de llegar lo más pronto posible – respondió Ginny respirando agitadamente debido a que había corrido mucho

- Ni que fuera el más de malas de todos. Ronda de guardia un sábado y con una Wesley para completar – bufó Malfoy mirando con desprecio

- Yo no te elegí para que fueras mi compañero de guardia, y yo tampoco es que esté muy contenta que digamos el que me haya tocado hacer guardias contigo – habló Ginny irritada

- Creo que en algo concordamos – afirmó Malfoy, quien comenzó a caminar

- Mira Malfoy, vamos que tener que soportarnos por todo este año, así que te sugiero que hagamos de estas guardias las menos discordantes posible – habló Ginny mientras caminaba detrás de el rubio.

Se encaminaron por uno de los corredores que conducían a los corredores de Hupplepuff, Draco Malfoy era quien dirigía la caminata. Era un momento incómodo pues Ginny, acostumbrada a hablar a toda hora, trataba de no modular para no causar una incómoda situación con el chico Slytherin. Vaya chico¿De qué podría hablar alguien con una persona que lo podría tener todo?

- Eh… - comenzó Ginny quien no aguantó un segundo más quedarse callada

- ¿No puedes quedarte en silencio por un segundo? Veo que lo que dicen de ti es cierto. No puedes controlar tu boca, que siempre tiene que estar abierta – habló Draco, antes de que Ginny pudiera decir algo

- Sí, tienen razón; no puedo estar en silencio por más de dos segundos. Es mi naturaleza. Además vamos a pasar más de una hora haciendo ronda, y quedándonos callados va a hacer que sea una tortura realizarla, y si a eso le sumamos que vamos a tener que hacer esto por todo un año… Vas a tener que aguantarme, y yo también tendré que aguantarte – replicó Ginny

Draco Malfoy suspiró en señal de darle la razón a la chica

- ¿Qué ibas a decir? – Preguntó Draco indiferente

- Pues… que siempre he sentido curiosidad sobre tu casa – dijo Ginny tímidamente, temiendo una reacción violenta por parte del Slytherin

- ¡Ah, sí? – Preguntó el chico

- Sí – dijo esta vez más segura – Es que todo el mundo comenta que vives en uno de los palacios más lindos que hay en toda Inglaterra

- Y tienen toda la razón en decirlo – afirmó Draco orgulloso – Ni cinco comparado con lo que debe ser tu "casa" – dijo el chico haciendo las comillas con los dedos índice y anular de sus manos

- Mi casa no podrá ser tan lujosa y amplia como seguramente es la tuya, pero vivo bien en ella – dijo Ginny un poco ofendida

- Tú sacaste el tema a flote, así que no te quejes – dijo Draco Malfoy mirándola desdeñosamente. Ginny se sorprendió que Draco le hubiera tuteado, como a un igual - ¿Y qué quieres saber?

- Pues… ¿cómo es tu casa?

- ¿Y porqué de repente quieres saber sobre mi casa? – dice Draco receloso

- Tenemos que hablar de algo¿no? – Afirmó Ginny alzando una ceja y mirándolo con seguridad – ¿por qué no empezar por saber como es tu casa?

- Vivo en un castillo, cerca de Mells, he vivido ahí toda mi vida. Es un lugar grande, lleno de habitaciones sin habitar, pues como sabes, como todo el mundo sabe, soy hijo único – dijo Malfoy con aire de superioridad

- Debe ser hermosa, cómo un castillo de cuentos de hadas, tal y cómo dirían los muggles- dijo la chica en tono soñador. Caminaba rápidamente para ponerse al paso del Slytherin.

- Está lleno de ventanales por los cuales entra mucha luz – continúo Draco sin prestar atención a lo comentado por Ginny, y mirando por un corredor, vigilando.

- No hay nadie por ahí, sigamos – habló Ginny mirando también y luego emprendiendo el camino, seguida de cerca por Malfoy. Luego de varios minutos de caminata llegan al corredor que conduce a la torre de astronomía y el chico se dispone a subir por las escaleras – No, no vayas por allá

- ¿Por qué? – Draco se gira y la mira interrogante

- Pues, por que… tú sabes que allá van las parejas. A ti no te gustaría que te interrumpieran si estuvieras pasando un buen rato con Pansy – Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa pícara a la vez que ponía un pequeño mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja

- ¿Y a ti quién te dijo que yo vendría a un lugar como éstos? – Preguntó Draco en tono malhumorado, y cruzándose de brazos

- ¡Ahá! – Ginny sonrío abiertamente mientras lo señalaba con su dedo índice derecho, luego poniendo la mano con la que lo señaló en la cintura – Ya sabía yo que andabas con Pansy. Pensé que tendrías mejor gusto con las mujeres

- Yo no te he dicho en ningún momento que estoy con Pansy – Malfoy baja el peldaño que había subido – Si quisiera llevar a alguien a algún sitio no sería precisamente este que es utilizado por todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts – Dijo reiniciando la caminata – ¿O es que acaso ya has ido allí con uno de tus noviecitos? – Preguntó con tono sarcástico

- ¿Ir? – Ginny pregunta un poco ofendida - ¿A ti que te importa?

- Entonces ya has ido – Afirmó Draco, sus ojos grises parecieron sonreír cuando miró a la chica

- Yo no he dicho nada. No hablemos mas de eso – Ginny comenzó a caminar rápidamente sintiendo que su rostro estaba del color de su cabello. _'¿Quién se había creído ese chico para hacer ese tipo de comentarios?'_

La ronda continuó en silencio, sin ningún contratiempo. Caminan a buen paso. Los habitantes del castillo comenzaron a dormirse pues ya había pasado de las 10 de la noche. Luego de 30 minutos de caminata Malfoy se detiene

- Hemos terminado – Dice Draco. Ginny se da cuenta que han llegado al mismo lugar donde empezaron la guardia. Mira a Draco con ojos cansados

- Creí que iba a ser difícil esta ronda contigo – Dijo Ginny rascándose los ojos

- ¿Por qué?

- Pues… ya sabes que no nos llevamos muy bien. Ni tu familia, ni la mía. La verdad no sé cual es el motivo para esa rivalidad. Pensé que la íbamos a pasar discutiendo y todo eso

- No ha pasado nada – respondió Draco

- Es verdad… Bueno. Me voy, tengo frío y sueño. Quiero aprovechar la noche para descansar. Que tengas buena noche Malfoy – Ginny gira en sus talones y comienza a subir las escaleras que conducen a los dormitorios de los Gryffindor.

* * *

Ya era martes y Hermione seguía enfadada con él, era increíble que eso sucediera. Nunca habían durado tanto tiempo enfadados, y para ser francos a Harry le parecía una tontería la discusión que había tenido con Hermione. Cuando llegó a la mesa del comedor ya Ron estaba sirviéndose su plato de almuerzo.

- ¿Y que te dijo Snape? – Preguntó Ron apenas Harry se sentó a su lado

- Adivina, un ensayo de un metro sobre el dichoso filtro ese. Claro, como tus aspiraciones son otras, no tienes que sufrir con ese martirio – Dijo Harry mal humorado mientras se servía también un poco de almuerzo

- Nadie te obligó a que escogieras la profesión de auror – dijo Ron al tiempo que partía un trozo de carne y se lo llevaba a la boca

Hermione llegó en ese instante a la mesa y se sentó frente a los chicos. Suspiró. Se sirvió unas papas asadas y una porción de carne asada y comenzó a comer sin decirles nada.

- ¿Todavía sigues enfadada conmigo? – Preguntó Harry no aguantando más. Hermione sigue partiendo un trozo de carne. Ni siquiera lo mira. Harry resignado tomó otra vez sus cubiertos y siguió comiendo

- Hermione, no es justo lo que estás haciendo con Harry – Ron intervino – Lo menos que quería él era que te enfadaras. Precisamente por eso no te dijo nada – Hermione tampoco lo determina. Pero Harry nota su mirada triste y a punto de llorar, sin embargo no dice nada. El ya no sabe como manejar esa situación.

Al cabo de un rato, Hermione se levanta de su puesto, toma su mochila y sale del gran comedor. Harry también se levanta, pues ambos tienen monitorías con los alumnos de segundo año. Hermione camina rápidamente por los corredores, sin embargo, Harry logra alcanzarla y cuando ella está a punto de abrir la puerta del salón de clases, él agarra la manga derecha de la túnica de la chica y la detiene. Hermione se gira y mira a Harry desafiante.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Pregunta la chica

- Mira Hermione – comienza a decir Harry – Esta discusión me parece una tontería – Hermione iba a refutar pero Harry puso su mano izquierda frente a su rostro, frenándola para que no dijera nada- Déjame hablar. Ya sé que debí decirte lo que ocurría con tus tejidos, pero como te dijo Ron hace un momento, precisamente, lo que menos quería era el estar en esta situación contigo. No me interrumpas, déjame terminar. Nunca, en todos estos años que llevamos de conocernos había pasado tanto tiempo sin que me dirigieras la palabra. Por favor, discúlpame. No volverá a pasar; pero debes comprender que no quería herirte. Y también creo que hay mejores formas de liberar a los elfos.

Harry estaba sorprendido, no creyó ser capaz de ser tan directo con ella, tenía en la cabeza cosas muy distintas que decirle, pero a lo hecho pecho. Hermione, quien permaneció con su cabeza gacha todo el tiempo que Harry estuvo hablando, sonrió y cuando iba a hablar, unos brazos se abalanzaron sobre Harry

- ¡Aquí estabas! – Dijo Daphne mientras abrazaba fuertemente al chico – No te vi esta mañana en el gran comedor

- Es que no fui a desayunar – respondió Harry apartando los brazos de la chica – Me quedé dormido – Mira a Hermione pidiéndole ayuda, pero ella ya ha girado sobre sus talones y ha abierto la puerta del salón. Se escucha el desorden que los chicos están asiendo dentro del recinto, que inmediatamente se apaga cuando Hermione cierra la puerta

- ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy? – Pregunta Daphne cubriendo el cuello de Harry con sus brazos

- Bien, todo ha ido bien hasta ahora – Responde Harry – ¿Daphne, podemos vernos más tarde? Ya voy a comenzar las monitorías

- Está bien – Responde Daphne y le besa en los labios – Tengo libre y voy a estar en la biblioteca

- Te buscaré allá – Dice Harry quien se ve interrumpido por un beso más apasionado de la chica. Luego de unos segundo se separa de ella – debo irme ya, chao

- Chao – Dice la chica mientras emprende el camino hacia la biblioteca

Harry se dirige al salón y cuando abre la puerta, todos los estudiantes ya se encuentran en sus puestos, pero hay una chica de pie hablando con Hermione, la chica se llama Rose Zeller, de Hufflepuff. Ni ella ni Hermione se habían percatado de su llegada

- No vuelvas a faltar por favor – Dijo la chica de Hufflepuff con voz de súplica – Tú eres mejor que esa chica, Daphne, con la que estaba viniendo Harry

- Haré mi mayor esfuerzo para no volver a faltar, pero Daphne también es muy buena, y deben saber que no voy a estar aquí toda la vida, ni Harry; así que deben acomodarse a cualquier monitor que les ayude. Ahora, cambiando de tema, hoy practicaremos el encantamiento de desarme "expelliarmus" que les debió enseñar en la clase anterior el profesor Macken. Formen parejas para que practiquen

Los chicos formaron parejas y Hermione con un movimiento de su varita hizo que los pupitres se fueran a un extremo del salón dejando un amplio espacio para que ellos pudieran practicar

- ¿Y bien? – Habló Harry a Hermione quien pegó un brinco pues no se había percatado de la presencia de Harry

- ¿Y bien qué? – Preguntó Hermione

- Pues que estabas a punto de hablar cuando Daphne llegó con su caluroso abrazo – respondió Harry sin darle mayor importancia

- La verdad no recuerdo de que trataba la conversación – dijo Hermione un poco pícara – además este no es el momento más oportuno para hablar, si me disculpas tengo que corregir uno que otro hechizo – dicho esto, Hermione se dirigió a una de las parejas y comenzó a indicarles como debían mover su mano de modo que hicieran bien el conjuro.

Harry debió esperar hasta el final de la monitoría para poder retomar su conversación con su amiga.

-¿Entonces? – preguntó Harry

- ¿Entonces que?

- Pues... sí vas a disculparme –dijo Harry

- Ah... eso, sí Harry no hay problema, pero... – Habló Hermione

- ¿Pero qué? – preguntó Harry

- Con una condición... que vayas conmigo mañana a las cocinas

- ¿A las cocinas¿A qué? – Preguntó Harry extrañado

- Es un asunto del P.E.D.D.O

- ah... siempre y cuando se acaben los problemas entre los dos – repuso Harry

- Deja de ser tontico... todo esto fue una tontería, tienes toda la razón, esa pelea fue una completa estupidez. Discúlpame tú a mi por ser tan inmadura

- Bueno ya, dejemos eso a un lado... ¿y a qué horas tienes planeado ir?

- Después de pociones. ¿Tienes algo para hacer?

- Pues... pensaba reunirme con Daphne en la biblioteca para adelantar trabajos; pero yo hablo con ella

- ¿No se disgusta? – Pregunta Hermione

- No creo¿o es que nos vamos a demorar mucho?

- No más de 45 minutos, creo. Sólo quiero observar, pero si voy a causar problemas como en las otras veces y con las demás chicas, lo dejamos para otro ocasión que puedas acompañarme

- ¿Otras veces?

- Cho Chang, San Valentín, etc., etc.

- Pero si no fue ningún problema

- Bueno, en todo caso, mejor habla con ella y me avisas luego de la cena

Los chicos se dirigieron a la biblioteca, pero allí se separaron pues Harry se reunió con Daphne a hacer los deberes escolares, y Hermione para no servir de farolito se fue a otra mesa al otro polo de la biblioteca.

- Daphne...

- Dime, sweety

- Pues, mira, he quedado ir con Hermione mañana a...

- ¿Hermione?

- Me pidió el favor que la acompañara para un asunto del P.E.D.D.O

- ¿Sigue con eso?

- Sí, entonces, era a ver si no es mucha molestia que empecemos a estudiar un poquito más tarde

- Pero Harry, desde la semana pasada habíamos quedado de estudiar juntos

- Ya sabes la discusión que tuve con ella precisamente la semana pasada, y como una forma de reconciliación pues quise acompañarla

- ¿Y quien es ella para que hagas ese tipo de favores? Yo tengo entendido que la novia tuya aquí soy yo, así que soy la prioridad

- Pero Daphne, ella es mi amiga, mi mejor amiga. Ella no ha dudado nunca en ayudarme, y realmente me sentiría mal si no la acompaño –Harry se justificó

- Has lo que quieras, Harry

- Pero no te enojes, no me voy a quedar con ella todo el día

- Eso ni lo pienses, fuera de que tienes todas las clases con ella, también quieres pasar todo el día con ella... o lo que es peor, ella es la que quiere estar contigo, claro, ya lo sospechaba

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – Harry preguntó ofendido

- ¿Es eso? Ya se había demorado la niña, con el historial que tiene

- Estás muy equivocada Daphne, ella sería incapaz de hacer algo así

- Sí, cómo no. ¿Por qué crees que tu relación con Cho no progresó, porque ella se puso a hacer miles de cosas para impedir que estuvieras con ella.

- No estoy de acuerdo contigo

- Mira, haz lo que quieras. Es tu problema

- No, para evitarme problemas contigo mejor no voy, es más – dijo Harry poniéndose de pie – voy ya mismo a hablar con Hermione a decirle que no podré acompañarla

- Claro, corre, corre a los brazos de ella – respondió Daphne ofuscada

Harry se quedó en su lugar inmóvil. Ahora que lo pensaba, Hermione le había advertido de esa situación. Volvió a sentarse y tomó la pluma para seguir haciendo su tarea.

- ¿No vas a ir? – preguntó Daphne en forma de reclamo pero sin dejar de mirar su pergamino

- No, quiero evitarme más problemas contigo, Daphne; y la verdad no quiero discutir más – dijo Harry serio y prosiguió a continuar con su deber.

El resto de la tarde ambos estuvieron en silencio y no se dirigían la palabra más que para resolver dudas académicas.

- Harry, discúlpame actué como una tonta – habló Daphne por fin a la salida de la biblioteca – eso no es muy frecuente en mi - se detuvo y puso su cuerpo frente al de Harry quien también se había detenido – Y... no veo ningún problema que acompañes a Hermione a las cocinas. Y también es cierto lo que dijiste de Hermione, ella es tu mejor amiga, y llegó a tu vida primero que yo

- ¿Estás segura de lo que dices? – preguntó Harry entre incrédulo y sorprendido

- Completamente. Es más, tráeme algún manjar de las cocinas

- Será un gusto – dijo Harry sonriente

- ¿Entonces si me perdonas? – preguntó Daphne rodeando el cuello de Harry con sus brazos

- Olvidémonos de esa tonta discusión – propuso Harry abrazándola por la cintura

- Está bien – respondió Daphne y seguidamente lo besó

Cuando Harry entró en la Sala Común, Hermione se encontraba tejiendo, actividad que había tomado como rutinaria en las noches. Harry descargó su mochila en el piso y se sentó en un sofá al lado de ella

- ¿Cómo te fue con Daphne? – preguntó Hermione mientras seguía con su tejido

- Podríamos decir que bien

- ¿Y eso?

- Pues, que tenías toda la razón. La reacción de Daphne no fue la mejor; pero después recapacitó y no vio ningún problema en que te acompañara

- Me alegro

- Y... que estás tejiendo ahora

- Estoy aprendiendo a hacer jerseys, la señora Wesley me ha enviado unas revistas de tejer y estoy aprendiendo. ¿Cómo me está quedando? – Preguntó Hermione mostrándole a Harry el jersey que había iniciado

- No está mal para ser el primero – bromeó Harry. Hermione lo miró con cara de reproche

- Ah... ahora que estas aquí y desocupado, podemos empezar tus lecciones de tejido

- ¿Lecciones?

- Sí, tú te comprometiste conmigo a tejer para sacar adelante al P.E.D.D.O

- Pero si no sé siquiera como se cogen las agujas

- Esa es la parte más sencilla, Harry – Hermione sacó de su bolsa de materiales un par de agujas de croché y se las entregó a Harry – Estas son las tuyas, y esta es la lana con la que vas a tejer. Lo primero que vas a aprender es a hacer bufandas, pues es lo más sencillo para hacer...

Durante unas dos horas Hermione estuvo explicándolo básico de tejido. Harry como un niño pequeño le mostraba a su amiga cada puntada que daba a la bufanda. Ron que se había demorado en llegar porque le había picado el bicho de la responsabilidad, y se había quedado estudiando hasta tarde en la biblioteca, no paraba de gozarse a Harry por su labor.

* * *

Al día siguiente Harry y Hermione, luego de una agitada y no muy agradable clase de pociones (como era la costumbre), se dirigieron sigilosamente al cuadro de frutas que era la puerta a las cocinas de Hogwarts.

- Harry Potter, señor – Dobby saludó efusivamente a Harry cuando lo vio aparecer en la cocina, agarrándose de su pierna derecha- me emociona mucho que haya venido a visitarme, y que ya no está pelado con su mejor amiga, señor

- Hola Dobby¿cómo has estado? – Saludó Harry despegando a Dobby de su pierna

- Muy bien señor, muy bien. Pero la que no ha mejorado mucho es Winky, ya trabaja, le tocó resignarse, pero siempre está bebiendo

- Pobrecita – reclamó Hermione – todo por culpa de ese insensible hombre. ¿Dobby, podrías presentarme a todos tus compañeros?

- Claro, amiga de Harry Potter; será todo un placer – respondió Dobby haciendo una gran reverencia – acompáñeme por favor. Atención todos; ella es una estudiante del colegio y quiere conocerlos.

- Hola a todos – saludó Hermione sonriente. Los elfos la saludaron alegremente menos Winky que se encontraba en uno de los lavaplatos discutiendo con ella misma.

. ¿Cómo la has pasado Lobby? – Preguntó Harry sentándose en una de las mesas que imitaban a las mesas del gran comedor

- Sí, el trabajo es duro, pero yo no me quejo, peor sería que Lobby estuviera sin trabajo

- ¿Y todavía te rechazan tus compañeros porque recibes pago por tu trabajo?

- Ya no tanto, sólo hay un elfo que está en las mismas condiciones que yo aquí, es nuevo y se llama Bluddy. Hey, Bluddy te voy a presentar a...

- ¡El señor Harry Potter! – exclamó Bluddy cuando se acercó a Lobby y Harry – es un gran honor conocerlo señor. Me han hablado mucho de usted – Bluddy cogió la mano de Harry la movía fuertemente de arriba abajo, emocionado

- Mucho gusto, Blyddy – respondio Harry al tiempo que retiraba su mano de la nudosa mano del elfo

- Le gustaría alguna golosina? – Le preguntó Bluddy ansioso

- Bluddy es un nuevo cocinero, señor, es el encargado de hacer los manjares de la cena

- Ah... que bien – respondió Harry

- ¿Entonces si quiere un manjar, señor? – preguntó de nuevo Bluddy

- Si no es ninguna molestia – respondió Harry

- Al contrario es todo un placer – Bluddy se fue hasta el lugar donde se encontraba minutos antes y regresó luego de unos segundos con varios manjares en un plato

- Gracias

- ¿Dónde se sienta Harry Potter, señor? – Preguntó Dobby

- Aquí, exactamente aquí – dijo Harry sentándose en la extremo medio del comedor de su casa, hacia el lado de la Puerta del Gran Comedor - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Es una sorpresa, señor

- ¿Qué estás pensando hacer, Dobby?

- Nada malo, Harry Potter, sólo quiero sorprenderlo

- ¿Bluddy, te podría pedir un favor? – Preguntó Harry

- Lo que usted quiera, señor Harry Potter

- Me puede regalara otro de estos dulces, es para llevárselos a mi novia

- ¿Su novia, señor? – Preguntó Dobby

- Sí, mi novia

- ¿Y su novia no la mejor amiga de Harry Potter?

- No

- ¿No?

- No

- Ah... – dijo Dobby decepcionado

Hermione pasó la siguiente media hora, hablando con los elfos, preguntándoles sobre su labor, que hacían en sus ratos libres, entre otras cosas pero sin tratar de intimidarlos u ofenderlos con sus preguntas. Harry admiraba la forma como Hermione formulaba cada una de sus preguntas, y los elfos lo respondían de una manera natural, y no se cansaban de ofrecerle golosinas a la chica, ni a él. Definitivamente, Hermione era una chica lista, y Harry no dudaba en ningún momento la capacidad de Hermione para llegar a las personas, y se sentía orgulloso de ser su mejor amigo.

Luego de 40 minutos de charla con los elfos, Harry y Hermione abandonaron las cocinas.

- Esta vez te fue bien con los elfos – habló Harry luego de haber salido de las cocinas

- Sï, siquiera. Esta vez estuvieron muy receptivos – Dijo Hermione

- ¿Y ahora para dónde vas? – Preguntó Harry

- Iré a la biblioteca a consultar algo sobre aritmancia, y luego no sé, me iré a dar un paseo alrededor del lago, para relajarme¿y tú?

- Pues, quedé de encontrarme con Daphne para hacer las tareas

- Bueno, entonces te acompaño hasta la biblioteca

- Ja, que graciosa – dijo Harry mientras simulaba una sonrisa.

Hermione sólo se limitó a sonreír.

* * *

* * *

Hola! Y mil disculpas a todos. Se me cae la cara de la vergüenza.

Aquí estoy de nuevo, después de miles de meses sin actualizar, pero no se imaginan por todo lo que he pasado este primer semestre del año. Pero regresé.

Para resumir un poco: Un semestre horrible en la universidad, me peleé con una de mis amigas de la universidad, las musas se iban cada que me disponía a escribir, y para colmo de males, me recibe la "grata" noticia del libro de JKR, que ha muchos no nos ha hecho muy buena cara, al contrario nos ha puesto a llorar y a renegar de ella.

Millones de gracias a todos los que siguen la historia y que me han escrito reviews.

Espero más reviews para esta ocasión.

Hécate san.

Como _"ñapa de granero"_ el título del siguiente capítulo: **_Hermione, full of grace_**


	10. Hermione, full of grace

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**HERMIONE, FULL OF GRACE**

Noviembre había llegado rápidamente, con lo que el invierno también, y tal como lo había predicho Hermione, era uno de los más fríos que habían vivido los chicos en Hogwarts; la chica tenía más trabajo que nunca, bueno, no sólo ella, Harry y Ron también, porque la buena publicidad que había hecho el pelirrojo sobre la labor de Hermione se regó cual chisme de barrio por todo el colegio, y los pedidos fueron aumentando a medida que el invierno seguía su curso. Y el motivo por el cual sus productos eran tan apetecidos era porque la chica hacía los tejidos totalmente personalizados: que alguien quería una bufanda con figuras de dementotes (aunque no fueran muy agradables) ella los hacía gustosa, pues ayudaba a su causa. Harry no paraba de ayudarle, e incluso había dejado de permanecer algunos momentos libres con Daphne para ayudarle a Hermione con los pedidos, hay que anotar que Harry se había vuelto todo un experto; y como no, con todo lo que tenía para hacer. Lo mismo sucedía con Ron, el chico que se había negado en un principio a tejer, terminó por ayudarle a sus amigos, ahora no sólo tejía sino que también se encargaba de cobrar y de hacer la publicidad respectiva.

Era sábado y los chicos habían aprovechado para terminar los pedidos que les habían recomendado la semana anterior, los tres se encontraban en su sitio favorito de la Sala Común, al frente de la Chimenea, todos se encontraban muy concentrados, mientras Hermione tejía guantes, Ron tejía gorros y Harry por su parte tejía bufandas.

- Uy… hemos estado dándole a esto toda la tarde – Repuso Ron

- Sí, y nos ha rendido¿no les parece? – dijo Hermione sin dejar de tejer

- Si nos ha rendido pero yo ya no doy más, mis pobres manitos están cansadas – se quejó Ron – mejor descanso un rato

- Pero si tu eres el que menos ha tejido hoy, te quejas demasiado – dijo Hermione, dejando de tejer y mirando con reproche al pelirrojo – dile eso a Harry que ha tejido más que tú

- Pero él ya es todo un experto – reclamó Ron

- Y tu también lo eres, sino, no te dejaría tejer nada. Deja de quejarte y continúa tejiendo – dijo Hermione volviendo a retomar el tejido

- No, mejor me voy a cobrar, tenemos muchos morosos – dijo Ron dejando a un lado, el gorro que había acabado de tejer y poniéndose de pie para dirigirse al cuadro de la Señora Gorda.

- Nunca va a cambiar, es un perezoso – se quejó Hermione

- Debes entenderlo, antes es mucha gracia que nos esté ayudando, después que alegó diciendo que esa era labor para mujeres

- ¿Y a ti te parece una labor de sólo mujeres? – Le preguntó Hermione a Harry sin dejar de tejer

- No, para nada. O si no, no estaría ayudándote a tejer – respondió Harry sin dejar de tejer también

- Gracias Harry

- No hay de qué. Ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo pa' las que sea – dijo Harry en tono divertido.

- ¿Tú no estás cansado? – preguntó Hermione dejando los guantes que estaba tejiendo a un lado

- Bueno, la verdad un poco

- Tengo un frío, impresionante – repuso Hermione frotando sus manos

- Claro, cómo no, si estás alejada de la chimenea – dijo Harry sin dejar de tejer

- Ustedes dos estaban ocupando la silla grande, entonces me tocó sentarme en esta otra silla donde casi no da el calor de la chimenea

- Pero Ron ya se fue, ven y te sientas a mi lado para que te calientes – dijo Harry corriéndose a un extremo del sillón para que Hermione pudiera sentarse a su lado – ahora sí podrás calentarte

- Es que mira como estoy, tengo las manos heladas – dijo Hermione poniendo sus manos sobre las mejillas de Harry para que él corroborara que estaba fría

- Por Dios, estás que te congelas, claro, si estás descubierta – le reprendió Harry

- Tu tampoco tienes tu saco, ni tu bufanda, ni tus guantes

- Pero yo estoy bien, no tengo frío ni nada de eso

- Es porque tú desde hace rato estás frente a la chimenea, yo estoy en esa silla desde la tarde, cómo no quieres que tenga frío – reprochó Hermione

- Entonces, acércate más a la chimenea

- Tú estás ahí, o qué¿me siento sobre ti?

- Entonces acércate más, ven – dijo Harry tomando las manos de la chica y poniéndola entre las suyas – yo te caliento las manos – luego con su mano derecha tocó la nariz de Hermione – tu nariz ya está hipodérmica – dijo Harry divertido, pero de inmediato sintió un vacío en su estómago

- No te burles – dijo Hermione reprochando – oye, no quites tus manos, que están calientes – dijo la chica inmediatamente después de que Harry las había quitado – entonces, quítate yo me hago donde estás tú, porque la verdad me va a dar hipotermia

- ¿No tienes hambre? – dijo Harry mientras cambiaba de lugar con Hermione

- La verdad sí – respondió la chica, mientras ponía sus manos al calor de la hoguera

- ¿Vamos a comer algo? Antes de que los elfos quiten la comida del Gran Comedor

- Sí, haber si también me ayuda a quitarme el frío – respondió Hermione – pero espera yo voy a m cuarto por mis guantes, mi saco y mi bufanda. No me quiero ni imaginar le frío que estará haciendo afuera

Mientras Hermione iba por sus pertenencias, Harry la esperó en el sillón frente a la chimenea. Estaba inquieto¿qué era eso que había sentido cuanto tomó las manos de Hermione? Esa sensación percibida hacía poco, se asemejaba mucho a la sacudida en su estómago cuando vio a Cho Chang por primera vez, en tercer año en el partido contra Ravenclaw; o cuando vio a principio del año escolar a Daphne, sentada allí, radiante, en el carruaje. Sin embargo, hacía un momento además de ese pequeño sacudón en el estómago, sintió algo más, en su corazón, una punzada¿Qué era eso?

Hermione bajó las escalas provenientes de los cuartos de las niñas. Tenía puesta una bufanda diseñada y hecha por ella misma, la cual era de varios colores (fucsia, anaranjado, verde limón, azul cielo, amarillo pollito), unos guantes anti alérgicos de color gris claro, y un saco peludito del mismo color ceñido a su cuerpo.

- ¿Vamos? – Preguntó la chica cuando se hubo acercado a Harry, que permanecía sentado frente a la chimenea

- Sí – dijo Harry parándose de la silla y poniéndose un buzo representativo de la selección inglesa de fútbol

Se dirigieron al recuadro de la señora Gorda, saliendo Hermione seguida de Harry

- Está demasiado frío aquí afuera – Se quejó Hermione, apenas comenzaron a caminar

- ¿No será que te vas a enfermar? – preguntó Harry poniendo su mano derecha sobre la frente de Hermione y luego sobre su mejilla para cerciorarse de que no tenía fiebre. De nuevo la extraña sensación invadía su cuerpo, pero no le prestó mucha atención porque pensaba que se bebía al hambre y al frío que hacía fuera de la sala común – Me muero de hambre – dijo Harry apenas entraron al gran Comedor y encontraron sobre las mesas de cada una de las casas exquisitas viandas para saciarse hasta reventar

- ¿Entonces por qué no dijiste antes? – preguntó Hermione

Antes que Harry pudiera responder algo, el chico sintió que un bulto se abalanzaba hacia él.

- ¡Hola, Harry! – saludó Daphne a su novio efusivamente

- Hola – saludó también Harry

- Nos vemos en la mesa, Harry – se despidió Hermione, quién se dirigió rápidamente a la mesa Gryffindor

- ¿No te he visto en toda la tarde, dónde te habías metido? – preguntó Daphne mientras se abrazaba a el chico. Las amigas de la rubia también se habían marchado.

- Estuve toda la tarde ayudándole a Hermione con los tejidos – se sinceró Harry

- ah... – dijo de mal humor Daphne – debiste avisarme, pensé que hoy la pasaríamos juntos, tenía planes de ir contigo a Hogsmade.

- Discúlpame por no decirte – dijo Harry también abrazándola. Se sintió incómodo.

- ¿Y mañana..., tienes algo ya planeado? – preguntó Daphne

- Pensaba terminar los deberes en la mañana, para tener la tarde libre

- Listo, perfecto – dijo animada Daphne – entonces mañana en la tarde la pasaremos juntos. ¿Te parece?

- Está bien

- Hace días que no estamos juntos, ya me estabas haciendo falta – dijo Daphne, y luego besándolo suavemente a Harry – La verdad es que no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos.

- Discúlpame por dejarte tan sola, es que he tenido mucho por hacer

- Te entiendo, pero considera un poco el hecho de que soy tu novia, y que también deberías destinar parte de tu tiempo para estar conmigo

- Tienes razón. No te he dedicado el tiempo suficiente, como debería. Mañana encontrémonos después de la hora del almuerzo, e iremos donde tú quieras.

- Estaré esperándote ansiosa. Ahora vete a comer, que estás frío

- Hasta mañana, entonces.

- Hasta mañana, Harry – se despidió Daphne, besándolo de nuevo – Te quiero.

Harry no supo que responder a esta declaración de Daphne. Se sintió culpable, ya que las palabras de la chica habían sonado verdaderas. Sólo se limitó a besarla y dirigirse a la mesa donde su amiga ya estaba sirviéndose la comida.

- Apúrate que pronto van a quitar la cena de la mesa – dijo Hermione sin mirar a su amigo, pues estaba sirviéndose un poco de ensalada.

- Sí

- Una buena cena, para completar el día. Por que mañana… no sé como haré para hacer lo que tengo que hacer

- Valga la redundancia – respondió Hermione divertida, mientras se llevaba un trozo de carne a la boca.

- Pero captaste la idea – dijo Harry mientras se terminaba de servir un puré de papas

- Sí, eso indica que te faltan deberes por hacer y que hoy no los hiciste por estar tejiendo. Muy irresponsable de tu parte – dijo Hermione seria, y agregó – sabes que primero están tus deberes escolares y después el tiempo de ocio. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías cosas para hacer?

- Te vi muy ocupada con los tejidos y… No vamos a empezara discutir por esto ¿o sí?

- No… no quiero volver a discutir contigo. Hagamos algo, para remediar este embrollo, mañana te ayudaré a terminar tus deberes.

- Pero tu siempre…

- Nada de peros… hagamos de cuenta que te estoy pagando por el favor que me hiciste hoy

- Hay algo, no puedo dedicarme todo el día a hacer los deberes porque quedé con Daphne de estar toda la tarde con ella.

- ah… pues madrugamos a estudiar y listo

- ¿Madrugamos¿No te da pereza?

- un poquito, pero todo sea por la causa.

- Gracias, Hermione

- No hay de que

Terminan de comer en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Y lo mismo sucede cuando se dirigen a la Sala Común, no dicen una sola palabra en todo el trayecto… pero Harry siente que es suficiente con la compañía de su amiga, ese día se había sentido muy cómodo con su presencia, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía nervioso al establecer cualquier contacto con Hermione. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él?... No sería que… Eso no podía ser posible, y menos con su amiga.

Ese día la veía increíblemente hermosa, mas linda que nunca, la blusa que traía puesta se fijaba perfectamente a la forma de su cuerpo, su busto, su cintura, era como las modelos de las revistas muggles, ese jean… con algunos rotos en puntos estratégicos de sus piernas, no podían estar mejor situados… y la forma como tenía cogido su cabello: una cola desordenada que la hacía ver perfecta… ¡UN MOMENTO! Hasta hace poco Harry la veía como un amigo más, sí un amigo, no amiga… como un "parcero" del alma, al que se le contaba todo… pero ese día… ya no era su "parcero" si no que se había transformado de un momento a otro en una niña…, en una mujer. De repente recordó cuando en el verano ella llegó a la casa de sus tíos con esa falda diminuta… ¡STOP HORMONAS! No es el momento de alborotarse…

- ¿Ya se te quitó el frío? – preguntó Harry a su amiga mientras se sentaban frente a la chimenea de la sala común, Harry muy cerca de su amiga.

- Sí, me hacía falta comer – dijo Hermione, y luego bostezando abiertamente – pero creo que me ha dado sueño… - ¿qué horas son?

- No tengo reloj, recuerdas que se me dañó en…

- ¿Cuarto grado durante la segunda prueba del Torneo de los tres magos?. Sí, ahora lo recuerdo

- Que buena memoria

- Gracias. Iré por un libro, ya regreso – Hermione se levantó y se dirigió a las escaleras de los cuartos de las mujeres al cabo de dos minutos regresó con un grueso libro en sus manos

- ¿Qué estás leyendo? – Preguntó Harry interesado

- La saga de los reyes malditos, de Maurice Druon; un autor muggle, sus libros son best seller

- ¿Y de que trata la historia?

- Todo comienza con el rey Felipe Hermoso de Francia y todo las personas que lo rodean con sus manipulaciones, enredos y un sin fin de situaciones. Voy en el cuarto

- Qué interesante

- Sí – dice Hermione mientras se sienta en la alfombra y se recuesta contra el sofá que da frente a la chimenea y comienza a leer. Luego de un momento ella se voltea hacia el chico y le pregunta: - ¿Quieres leer?

- No, quiero recostarme un rato – responde el chico

- ¿Entonces nos vemos mañana a las ocho en punto para comenzar con las tareas?

- No, me voy a ir de aquí, sólo me voy a recostar un rato en este sofá que me está llamando a gritos

- perdón

- disculpada – Harry se recuesta quedando su cabeza cerca de la cabeza de Hermione, de modo que podía olerla. Hermione se había concentrado rápidamente en el libro y no se percataba que él la miraba fijamente, y de nuevo comenzaba a divagar… ¿estaba comenzado a gustarle su amiga¿acaso ya no la veía como sólo eso?. Pero eso sería como el fin del mundo para él… y no quería quedar en evidencia.

Ambos estaban tan concentrados en lo suyo, que ninguno se percató que Ginny pasó rápidamente por su lado mascullando sobre su llegada tarde a la ronda habitual de los sábados, con Malfoy.

Harry luego de mucho pensar… en Hermione, Daphne, Cho, compararlas las unas con las otras, compararlas con quidditch quedó profundamente dormido, y eso que sólo iba a recostarse. Hermione tampoco se dio cuenta que Harry estaba dormido cuando ella recostó su cabeza al sentadero del sofá, cerca de Harry y quedándose profundamente dormida. La escena, vista desde la entrada de la Sala Común era profundamente romántica, para las chicas, como Lavender y Parvati, Pero para un chico como Ron, la cosa no pintaba muy bien, su amigo, una vez más estaba llevándose algo que él deseaba, o creía que deseaba, o creía que se estaba llevando.

- Harry, levántate – dijo Ron a su amigo, sacudiendo su hombro

- ¿mm? – dijo Harry como respuesta

- Es mejor que vayas a dormir, a tu cama, y hay que despertar a Hermione que le va a dar tortícolis.

Harry todavía no había visto a Hermione tan cerca de él, pero cuando se percató de su presencia, y tan cercana, se levantó de inmediato.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Ron sorprendido

- Sí, tienes toda la razón. Hermione le va a dar algo en tan mala posición – respondió Harry evadiendo la pregunta del pelirrojo, y luego tocando suavemente el hombro de Hermione, la llamó para que despertase.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Hermione mientras se estiraba - ¿hace mucho estoy dormida? – preguntó Hermione en cuanto vio a Harry sentado en el sofá

- No lo se, porque también me quedé dormido. ¿hace mucho rato estás aquí Ron?

- No, hace 5 minutos más o menos, y son casi las 11, así que calculen más o menos hace cuanto se quedaron dormidos.

- ¡Llevamos casi tres horas y media aquí! – dijo Hermione impresionada - No creí que estuviera tan cansada – y luego de bostezar y estirarse como un gatito – Chicos nos vemos mañana, que descansen.

- Que pases buena noche – dijo Ron como despedida

- Lo mismo para los dos, que sueñen con los angelitos – Respondió la castaña mientras subía por las escalas hacia los dormitorios de las chicas.

Harry despertó temprano ese domingo, demasiado temprano para su gusto. De repente abrió los ojos, sin tener sueño, ni nada por el estilo… que se le iba a hacer, igual tenía muchas cosas por hacer ese día, así que con resignación se levantó de la cama. Observó a sus compañeros de cuarto, cual de todos más dormido, y sintió una envidia tremenda por cada uno de ellos. Se dirigió a su baúl y buscó la ropa que tenía planeado ponerse: unos jeans diesel, una camiseta roja con "retazos" de figuras abstractas color beige, su ropa interior y los elementos de aseo personal, incluidos desodorante, talco para los pies, cuchilla, crema para afeitar, loción para después de la afeitada, champú para el pelo (hacía días no se lavaba el pelo y ya se veía desagradable), entre otros… Ese día sentía la necesidad de verse impecable, pues claro, si iba a salir con su novia, entonces debía estar decente para ella… pero no era sólo el encuentro con Daphne, era algo más.

Se dio una buena ducha con agua caliente, se organizó lo mejor que pudo su pelo, aunque la verdad no le importaba mucho ya que se estaba usando llevar el pelo en puntas y "desordenado" así que su pelo no tenía necesidad de hacer mucho por sus "mechas". Luego de 30 minutos de acicalarse, salió del baño, tomo de su baúl un suéter con capucha color gris oscuro, y se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor. Al llegar a la Sala Común de su casa, tuvo la esperanza de encontrarse con Hermione, pero no la vio por ningún lado. Al salir de la sala, todavía estaba oscuro afuera, pero por los ventanales se veían visos de los tímidos rayos de sol saliendo por el oriente. Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor, ya había varios estudiantes sentados desayunando, esto no sorprendió mucho a Harry pues se avecinaban los exámenes de final de trimestre, y los alumnos, sobre todo los de séptimo año, dependían de estos exámenes trimestrales para poder obtener su título al salir del colegio.

Harry se ubicó en la mesa de la casa de la que hacía parte. No se había acabado de sentar cuando sintió un fuerte abrazo y un beso sonoro en su mejilla.

- ¡Buenos días, sweety! – dijo una Daphne entusiasmada

- Hola, Daphne – dijo Harry correspondiendo el beso de su novia

- No esperaba verte a esta hora por aquí, me imaginé que estabas en el sueño n

- No eres la única se levanta temprano por aquí¿ya desayunaste?

- Estaba a punto de hacerlo, podemos desayunar juntos, si quieres

- Claro, como no voy a querer

- O.K.

Desayunaron en silencio. Ella, granola con fresas y yogourt, y él Huevos revueltos con cebolla y tomate y tocineta, pan, y café con leche.

- ¿No quedas con hambre con ese desayuno?- dijo Harry un tanto preocupado, era la primera vez que desayunaba con su novia. Además, no estaba acostumbrado a ver una chica comer tan poca porción, pues Hermione desayunaba lo que él consideraba un desayuno "normal", o sea lo que él estaba desayunando en ese momento.

- No, querido. Es suficiente para mí, con esto quedo super llena hasta el almuerzo.

- Bueno, debo irme ya para que me rinda la mañana – dijo Harry levantándose de la silla – nos vemos más tarde – besó a su novia en la cabeza suavemente.

- Chao, hasta la tarde – respondío Daphne diciendo también adiós con su mano.

Harry llegó a su habitación, lavó sus dientes y cogió su bolso con los útiles dentro. Ron y sus otros compañeros de cuarto todavía estaban dormidos. El chico llegó a la Sala Común con la esperanza de encontrarse con su amiga, pero estaba tan desierta como cuando la había dejado más temprano. Imaginó que mientras el subía por sus cuadernos, ella había bajado, así que decidió adelantarse e ir a la biblioteca para comenzar a hacer los deberes.

Al llegar a la biblioteca ya había varios chicos, la mayoría de séptimo grado, estudiando. Harry se dirigió hacia la mesa donde acostumbraba estudiar con sus amigos. Mientras se acercaba al lugar, caminando a por un corredor lleno de libros de pociones, biografías y tratados de los mejores elaboradores de pociones de todos los tiempos, el chico pudo reconocer el contorno de su amiga. _¡Que chica para madrugar!_ Sonrió Harry para sus adentros. Hermione le explicaba a un estudiante de cuarto año sobre la ubicación de un libro cuyo nombre Harry no alcanzó a escuchar. Este, permaneció tras el asiento de Hermione, recostado sobre una estantería, mientras ella terminaba de orientar al alumno, hasta que este último se fue del sitio.

- Buenos días, madrugadora – saludó Harry acercándose a la mesa. Hermione dio un respingo

- ¡Me asustaste! – Dijo Hermione luego de reconocer a su amigo – Hola Harry, tu también madrugaste mucho hoy. ¿Dormiste bien?

- Como un bebé; pero parece que tú no dormiste mucho

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Pues, porque ya estás aquí – dijo Harry sentándose en una silla cerca de la de su amiga

- Tu también

- Sí, pero a lo que me refiero es a… ¿Cómo haces¿No estás muy cansada?

- Nop, creo que dormí lo suficiente, pues antes de las seis abrí los ojos como si un despertador se hubiera activado dentro de mí

- Lo mismo me pasó, aunque no tan temprano. ¿Ya desayunaste?

- Hace rato

- ¿Y por qué no nos encontramos en el camino?

- Cosas del destino

- Sonaste a Trelawney – dijo Harry divertido – Tú, hablando de destino

- Es un decir. Bueno¿con qué quieres empezar?

- Creo que con Herbología, no está muy larga la tarea¿o sí?

- No. Entonces traeré un libro súper completo que encontré el otro día – Dijo Hermione lentandose de su asiento y adentrándose al corredor, el mismo por el cual Harry había llegado. La chica llevaba puestos unos jeans con pequeñas partes deshilachadas en sus rodillas y muslos pero sin llegar a romperse, vestía una blusa de pana suave color gris claro con magas tres cuartos, el cuello de esta se ladeaba hacia un lado dejando al descubierto un tirante muy delgado negro de su brasier y su piel blanca y suave. Su pelo estaba peinado con dos trenzas a los lados pero sobre su cabeza había una pañoleta violeta, con pequeños visos color dorado envejecido, dejando ver sólo una parte de sus trenzas y unos flequillos en su frente. Su calzado por otra parte, eran unos tenis converse color negro. Su maquillaje era suave, sólo se había aplicado un poco de rubor, pestañita que hacían ver sus pestañas muy crespas y largas y un toque de brillo en sus labios. Esos labios… ¡OE! La chica regresó a la mesa con un tratado de Herbología, más grande que una enciclopedia Larousse Ilustrada. Era un libro inmenso con sus hojas ya desgastadas; se notaba que llevaba varios años en el mundo; las hojas estaban protegidas por una cubierta color verde militar que traía escrita en su portada "Tratado de Herbología" con letras color dorado, igualmente en el borde de la portada había dibujos de varias hojas de diferentes especies también en dorado, como una especie de enredadera que recorría toda la portada del libro.

- ¡Aquí está! – dijo Hermione un poco agitada por el peso del libro y descargándolo en la mesa dio un suspiro y sentó de nuevo en la silla que había ocupado momentos atrás.

- ¿Qué es esto¿La Biblia de la Herbología? – dijo Harry sorprendido con la llegada de la chica, y con el tamaño del libro

- Debería llamarse así – respondió la castaña todavía respirando con dificultad debido al peso del libro

- ¿Porqué no me dijiste que era tan pesado, y tan grande? Lo hubiera traído yo

- He cargado cosas más pesadas. Comencemos ya, si queremos que pases toda la tarde con tu novia

Hermione comenzó a explicarle de nuevo las propiedades de las plantas que habían visto esa semana en clase, ya que Harry no se acordaba de nada. Hermione pacientemente explicaba y le daba algunos trucos para redactar el ensayo. Mientras Harry escribía algo, o trataba de escribir, ella leía sobre aritmancia y tomaba apuntes en pergaminos. El chico cuando perdía la concentración, lo cual era muy frecuente, se quedaba embelezado mirando a su amiga. De cierta forma, Hermione era la persona que Harry más admiraba y respetaba después del Profesor Dumbledore; pero en esos momentos de desconcentración no podía verla más como una persona de admirar; contemplaba sus rasgos y veía a una niña tierna, un poco sensible o delicada, su figura daba la impresión que era una chica frágil, pero a él no le parecía; para Harry, Hermione era su polo a tierra, un persona que le brindaba seguridad, fuerza, que le animaba a seguir adelante con su misión. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de eso antes? Hermione de vez en cuando volteaba a verificar si su compañero estaba trabajando en la tarea, y cuando lo pillaba en esos momentos de desconcentración lanzaba mirabas inquisidoras para que él continuara con su labor. Esto le encantaba a Harry. _Estás empezando a gustarme, y no me gusta… me asusta el verte como te estoy viendo ahora_

- ¡Harry!

- ¿Qué? – respondió Harry un poco abrumado

- ¿Terminaste el ensayo? – Preguntó Hermione con un halo de impaciencia

- Creo que sí. Échale un vistazo para saber si quedó bien, o si debo agregarle algo más

Hermione tomó el pergamino en el cual Harry estaba haciendo el ensayo para Herbología. Fruncía su nariz, esto era una señal que debía corregir algo; a Harry siempre le había gustado la forma como la chica fruncía su nariz cada vez que no estaba muy conforme con algo que él o Ron escribían para las tareas. La chica, tachaba algunas partes y escribía sobre estas, tratando de corregir lo que Harry había escrito en sus pocos minutos de concentración. Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, la chica devolvió el pergamino a Harry, haciéndole las observaciones pertinentes para que él lo corrigiera. Pasaron el resto de la mañana haciendo deberes sobre pociones, DCAO, arreglando el cronograma de las monitorías de esta última, y estudiando para el quiz de transformaciones. Terminaron cerca de las 12:30 todas estas labores.

- ¡Casi no acabamos! – dijo Harry desperezándose y bostezando abiertamente – ya era hora, porque tengo un hambre, que parecen dos.

- uy sí, no me acordaba que esas tareas eran tan largas. Siempre con el vicio de dejar todo para lo último – dijo Hermione cerrando un libro ajado sobre transformaciones

- Ni tanto, mira que ese trabajo de pociones es para el jueves

- Pero tú ya conoces al profesor Snape, le encanta dejar talleres y trabajos para hacer en la semana

- Pues si, ahí si tienes toda la razón – dijo Harry levantándose de su asiento – pero vamos ya, o si no, no quedará nada de almuerzo para cuando lleguemos al Gran Comedor

Almorzaron en silencio, y luego se dirigieron a la sala común de Gryffindor a llevar sus útiles, cuando Harry hubo regresado de su cuarto y haber dejado sus útiles y envuelto en una chaqueta gruesa, con la bufanda que Hermione habia tejido para él, con unos guantes gris oscuros antialérgicos, y un pasamontañas del mismo tono, la chica ya se encontraba acomodada en el sillón frente a la chimenea y estaba abriendo el libro que estaba leyendo la noche anterior.

- ¿No vas a Hogsmeade? – preguntó Harry cuando se acercó a ella

- No, me quedaré mejor aquí – respondió la chica mirando a los ojos a Harry

- Si quieres puedes venir conmigo y Daphne para que no te quedes aquí sola, pues Ron no da muestras de su existencia por estos lares.

- No, Harry. Prefiero quedarme aquí que servirles de violinista, farolito o cualquier otro acompañamiento romántico a ti y a Daphne

- No lo había visto de esa manera – dijo Harry a manera de disculpa

- Parece que no vieras todavía a Daphne como tu novia – afirmó-pregunto Hermione

- No es eso, sólo que no había pensado en lo incomodo que debe ser el acompañar a una pareja. Bueno, me voy entonces; pero si cambias de parecer, por allá nos vemos – dijo Harry, e hizo un ademán con su mano de despido – Chao

- Chao, hasta la noche – se despidió también Hermione

Harry se encontró con Daphne en la gran portón del colegio. Ella llevaba una chaqueta blanca abollonada con capucha y esta tenia en su borde una pelusa del mismo color, ella traía unas botas de color blanco también hasta la mitad de sus piernas también con pelusa en sus bordes (estilo botas de Mía Colucci o Jessica Simpson), unos guantes grises claros antialérgicos y una bufanda de los colores del arco iris, pero en tono pastel y se degradaban.

- Hola – dijo Daphne cuando llegó a la puerta. Se veía feliz y radiante

- Hola – saludó también Harry. La abrazó y la besó

- ¿Cómo te fue esta mañana? – preguntó la chica, mientras los dos cogidos de la mano se unían al grupo que visitaría el pueblo mágico

- Bien, he alcanzado a termina todos los deberes

- Entonces te rindió mucho

- Sí, bastante – dijo Harry - ¿Y a ti como te fe esta mañana?

- Pues bien, no hice mucho; sólo me la pasé durmiendo

- ¿Así de cansada estás? – preguntó Harry

- No, como no tenía nada para hacer, mejor me puse a dormir

- ¡Pero que vida la tuya…¡Que estrés en el que vives! – bromeó Harry. Daphne se limitó a sonreir, a besar a su novio y a abrazarlo.

Cuando llegaron a Hogsmade, este estaba lleno de alumnos de tercer año que estaban visitando el lugar por segunda vez, a la mayoría se le veía precipitarse hacia Honeydukes, la tienda de dulces. Así que para evitar tumultos de personas "empalagosas" decidieron ir primero a un lugar mucho más calido e intimo, **Madame Tudipié**; en este no habían tantas personas, solo unos cuantos en los sofás amplios leyendo revistas, libros, magazines frente a una inmensa chimenea tomándose un delicioso café con galletas de mantequilla; y unas cuantas parejas o grupos pequeños de amigos sentados en las mesas decoradas sencillamente con manteles blancos y tasas de café de colores vistosos. Daphne escogió un lugar apartado de local frente a una ventana que daba a la calle por donde transitaban todos los lugareños y otros magos. Cada uno pidió una taza de café, Harry lo acompaño con deliciosas galletas especialidad de la casa y la rubia con una porción de torta de chocolate. (N/A: Tengan en cuenta que la información que acabé de agregar aquí es a libre albedrío. ¡Dios bendiga al que se inventó a los fanfics!) Durante el tiempo que estuvieron en el sitio hablaron de sus vidas, del colegio, las clases, Snape, DCAO, Lord Voldemort, y cosas más importantes como el futuro, a lo que pensaban dedicarse luego de abandonar Hogwarts; en ese rato, se rieron, abrazaron, discutieron, se disculparon, volvieron a reírse… En un momento donde ellos estaban hablando sobre Snape, y se lo estaban gozando con toda la gana, Harry fijó su mirada en la calle y vio pasar a Hermione, la chica llevaba unas botas para el frío, negras, usaba una chaqueta que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos color gris oscuro de pana de corte elegante, que la hacía ver muy estilizada, un gorro negro en su cabeza para protegerse del frío y unos guantes negros que hacían juego con su chaqueta. Llevaba un bolso terciado grande, a Harry no le pareció raro que estuviera comprando cosas para el colegio como pergaminos o plumas, típico de ella; pero al mismo tiempo la vio tan frágil y sola, que sintió unas ganas inmensas de dejar allí tirada a Daphne y correr a su lado y acompañarla el resto de la tarde, la extrañó muchísimo en ese instante que la vio caminando por el paraje.

- ¿Harry, si me estás escuchando? – preguntó Daphne interrumpiendo los pensamientos del chico

- Sí, sí… ¿Te parece si pagamos ya? – Preguntó Harry como evasiva – y vamos a Honeydukes, quiero abastecerme

- Está bien – dijo la chica dulcemente.

A Harry en realidad no le chocaba la compañía de su novia, pero ya no se sentí totalmente seguro a su lado, había algo que no lo llenaba totalmente; Daphne era una chica agradable con la que se podía hablar de cualquier cosa, pero desde hacía días que eso no era suficiente para el chico, se sentía más a gusto estando al lado de su mejor amiga, ella llenaba todos los vacíos que él tenía, y lo comprendía tan bien…

En Honeydukes, Harry compró varios chocolates para su novia y para llevarle a Hermione (¡OH! dilema¿la rubia o la castaña?) y también dulces para tener que comer durante las clases como Historia de la Magia, y otras no tan interesantes. Pasaron un buen rato escogiendo de la gran variedad de dulces que allí había y probando las muestras gratis de los productos recién salidos al mercado. Luego de unos 40 minutos de permanecer en el local, los novios se devolvieron al colegio. Al llegar a la gran puerta de entrada al colegio se despidieron y cada uno se encaminó hacia la sala común de su casa. Cuando Harry pasó por el retrato de la Señora Gorda, vio a su amiga sentada sobre la alfombra frente a la chimenea, tenía el libro de Maurice Druon sobre la mesa del centro de la pequeña sala y estaba recostada sobre su brazo leyendo.

- Hola – saludó Harry sentándose en el sillón diagonal a donde estaba la chica. Hermione dejó de leer y giró su cabeza para ver quien la había saludado, dejando su cabeza todavía recostada sobre su brazo.

- Hola – respondió. Tenía una mirada cansada – ¿Cómo te fue?

- Muy bien¿y a ti? – dijo Harry

- Bien, también

- Te he visto en Hogsmade¿porqué no me buscaste? – preguntó Harry dulcemente

- Pues… - comenzó Hermione – por las mismas razones por las cuales no quise ir contigo al medio día – Hermione se enderezó, cerró el libro y miró fijamente al chico – no quería servir de farolito… - bostezó abiertamente – ¿Ya comiste?

-No. ¿Tu tienes hambre? – preguntó Harry

- Un poquito¿y tu?

- Sí. Entonces vamos – dijo Harry poniéndose de pie. Hermione lo siguió, se puso el bolso sobre los hombros.

- ¿No vas a guardar tu bolso en tu habitación? – preguntó Harry cuando Hermione se dirigía a la puerta

- Me da pereza, cuando volvamos lo llevo

- ¿Y qué hiciste toda esta tarde? – preguntó Harry mientras iban camino al Gran Comedor

- Leí un poco, fui a Hogsmade a comprar unos útiles que me hacían falta y a escribirles a mi padres, pues les encargué unos catálogos para los regalos de navidad, me tomé una buena cerveza de mantequilla con Neville, Luna y Ron; luego volví aquí y estuve un rato con los elfos… a propósito, aquí te manda el nuevo elfo¿cómo es que se llama? – dijo Hermione mientras entregaba a Harry un trozo de tarta de fresa – Está deliciosa, yo la probé

- Gracias – dijo Harry

- Y luego de estar en las cocinas volví a la Sala Común donde me encontraste leyendo – concluyó la chica - El elfo dijo que mejor la comieras después de la cena, es un postre especial.

- Ok. ¿Tu estás bien? – preguntó de repente el chico de ojos verdes

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Preguntó como respuesta Hermione

- No sé… te noto distraída, cansada…

- No, Harry; sólo un poco agotada por la semana tan dura que hemos tenido – sonrió tímidamente la chica. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa en señal que podía contar con él si quería hablar de lo que le pasaba, aunque el sintiera que ella no le fuera a decir nada…

Ahora estaba seguro de algo, Hermione le gustaba, y mucho.

* * *

Carol&na se acerca al computador tímidamente, está super apenada con todos los lectores de su fic... ¡PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA!

¡HOLA A TODS!

Mil disculpas por la demora, este ha sido el capítulo que mas he demorado en escribir. Hay que sumar varias cosas: 1. Mi musa inspiradora iba y venía como le venía en gana 2. La universidad, eterno martirio, y sobre todo si estás en el último semestre y 3. Yo misma, he estado en varias crisis en los últimos seis meses que también me han impedido continuar con esta historia.

Quiero agradecer infinitamente a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer mi humilde historia, y espero que lo sigan haciendo. Un ¡muchas gracias por sus comentarios!

ACLARACIÓN: El capítulo está sin corregir, así que no se sorprendan si hay algunas cosas incoherentes en los diálogos o trama.

¡Ahora sí a lo que vinimos!


End file.
